The Dance of Myself
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Rein has been in her sister's shadow, because of this, she no longer wants to be around Fine. With the help of some transfer students, Rein is able to find her own stage, that only she can shine on. RxB
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: Hey everyone, This time the story's main character is going to be Rein. Hope you enjoy this story. I don't own FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime  
><strong>

**Rein's POV**

I woke up before my alarm went off and turned it off. First day of a new year. Changing classes, being compared, I don't want to think about stuff like this. I sighed, then forced a smile onto my face. I have to smile, or people will think that something's wrong and there's no reason to worry, Mom, Dad, or Fine. I finished changing into my uniform and I stared at the picture on my desk. Two little girls smiling in a field of flowers. I started to reach for it then slammed it down. I should just wake up. Nothing's going to be the same as it used to be.

"Rein! It's time for breakfast," Mother said.

"Coming!"

When I walked in Fine was already there and dressed. "Rein, you should hurry up and eat. We need to get there early so we can figure out what class we're in," she said as cheerfully as ever. "I hope that this year we're finally in the same class."

"Yeah...," I said sitting down. And I hope we're not.

"Shouldn't you two get going? It's almost 7: 40," Mother said. "Here are your lunches. I made sure to put all your favorites," she said handing them to us. "Your father and I are going on another business trip tonight, and we're going to be back sometime next month, but I'm sure that you two can handle yourselves."

"Yes Mom," we both said. "We'll be leaving now."

"Have a safe trip," she said waving. We both left and Fine was happily skipping as always. Why is it that I can't compare to her? She is always getting good grades, is good at sports, and everyone can't help but like her. Of course I used to be like that too and I used to be proud to be her sister, but now... I shouldn't think about these things this early in the morning.

When we got to the school gates, Shade greeted us. "Morning, Fine, Rein."

"Good morning," we both said. Why can't we ever outgrow this habit?

"I already found out which classes we're in. Fine, you and me are in 2-1. Rein you're in 2-4," Shade informed us. I was relived. I don't really want to be in a class with Fine.

"Really? Again, we're not in the same class Rein. Ne, when it's time for lunch let's all eat together," she suggested to me. "It's the same place as last year, on the rooftop, and we'll all share our food!"

"Don't you already have a huge lunch anyways?" Shade asked hitting her lightly on the head.

Fine glared at him, slightly pouting. "But-"

"I might come, but I might eat with some of my friends. Sorry," I said, not wanting to hear what she was going to say. "Well, I'd better be going. Later you two." I don't want to see things like this. Since the last two years, those two have been going out and I know they're really happy together but...I sighed. I should just get to class and become unnoticed like always.

I opened the door to see everyone else too busy chatting to notice me. I looked around, Mirlo isn't here. I sighed again. So it's true that she moved. The bell rang and a teacher came in. "All of you, be quiet and get into a sit, I don't care where right now just sit somewhere. We're going to have everyone do a class introduction."

"Sensei, shouldn't you introduce yourself?" A random student asked.

"Fujisaki-sensei, your homeroom teacher." Everyone was so cheerful as they introduced themselves... how nice that they can be so happy.

I stood up when it was my turn. "Taiyou Rein. Nice to met you all." When I sat down I heard a bunch of people ask about me and rumors were starting to fly around. Like if I was Fine's sister or not. Different hair color, eye color and personality. It's really hard to tell, unless you actually ask one of us. The classes past by easily, I didn't have to talk to anyone and no one talked to me. Just how I like it. It was all really simple, at least until... I got to my ballet and design class. The teacher was young and had a very unique hair color of white, and with the name of Sumizome Yuzuki.

"Since you're all in this class by the end of the year I expect you to be somewhat decent," Sumizome-sensei said. "At the end of this year you will be dancing in a stage in your own hand crafted costume and that will be half of your final grade. Today I'm going to see how well you can dance ballet in regular shoes."

"That's too sudden through! Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"No, those who want to do it tomorrow have to run 10 laps around the school right now and if you don't want to dance, or run, then get out of this class." Everyone except me and maybe 5 other people ran. "As for the rest of you. Get changed."

The teacher's nice, but kind of scary at the same time. I quickly changed into a blue leotard. I watched as everyone was told what they needed to do in order to improve. Finally it was my turn, but my feet were shaking, my steps were ungraceful and awkward. With everyone looking at me I can't calm down! If it's like this then I can't dance! Why am I so nervous?

"Hey, didn't you hear? That girl's Taiyou Fine's sister."

"What? No way, they don't look anything alike! Also, wouldn't she at least be half as graceful as her sister?" I stopped moving completely. I ...can't dance at all, not like this. I don't want to hear it, I'm a person, I'm not just someone's sister!

"Stop talking! Taiyou Rein- san, close your eyes." I did as she said. "Imagine a stage with only you on it and let your feelings be known through your dance."

My own stage, where only I can shine... I opened my eyes in a trace. As I danced I thought about what I wanted. I want to be noticed by my own name. I want someone to noticed my dance and say it's beautiful. I am not my sister, I'm nothing like her, I am and only can be me and this is who I am!

"Your dance, isn't as professional as some other newcomers I've seen in the past, however it's full of emotion and grace. It's a very nice dance. All you need to do is polish your skills and get some confidence," she said. I thought she was going to say something else. I feel kind of happy. "Now, for tonight's homework, I would like everyone to make a design of something that they want to be able to wear. It doesn't matter what it is as long as it's a clothing design. Then after modifying it, you will make it."

When the bell rang for the end of the day, I just stayed in my desk. Fine wants us to walk back together after all. It must to hard to have a club practice on the first day. I started to do some of my homework. A clothing design huh?

I want it to be something comfortable and cute. Since it's starting to get warmer it shouldn't include a cardigan. A jeans skirt will work with a lot of other variations, it'll look good with pleats, and adding a belt would be nice too. One like a chain and black lace woven through it. The top should be off the shoulder, and with wide short sleeves and light blue. A jeans vest will look nice with it, it'll have lace trimming.

Before I knew it my hands drew out the design. Ah, this is so much fun! I really hope that I can make it.

"That's pretty." I looked up to see a boy with dark blonde hair and ruby eyes. "Did you actually draw that?"

"Ah, yes." I've never seen this boy before, a new student maybe? "It's for my class."

"You're really talented. I saw your dance too from earlier. That was really beautiful."

"Thank you very much." This is the first time that I've gotten compliments. "You're a really nice person, even through it's flattery," I said smiling slightly. He seems a little strange, but he doesn't seem like a bad person.

"It's not flattery. I really think that," he said earnestly. Can I believe in his words?"Oh, I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is Hotori Bright, I'll be transferring into this school tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rein's POV**

The next morning, when the bell rang for class Fujisaki-sensei walked in with two people following him. Bright-san and a girl with blond hair and green eyes. "This is Hotori Bright-kun and Hotori Altezza-san, your new classmates. Please introduced yourselves."

Then Bright-san started by saying,"Nice to meet you all. Please just call me Bright."

"Hotori Altezza, please treat my brother and I nicely," she said, very politely bowing perfectly. Oh good, she's only his sister. Wait, why am I relived by something like that when I've only meet Bright yesterday!

"So Hotori- kun and Hotori-san are going to be seated in the last two seats in the back now...," Fujisaki-sensei said as he scanned the room. "And as for your guide around the school. Let's see, why don't we have..."

"Sensei, may I chose?" Bright-san said. Fujisaki-sensei nodded and Bright-san continued. "May we have Taiyou-san as a guide?"

"Sure, now sit down, I need to start the lesson or all of you are going to stay after school. Open your English textbooks. Today we'll be studying nouns and new vocabulary."

I noticed that Bright-san was staring at me, so I smiled back. What's with this feeling I have in my chest? It makes me nervous but really happy at the same time, I don't understand. I shrugged the feeling off. Maybe it was the fact that I might have to read in front of the class or something.

The morning classes passed by smoothly, I didn't have to talk in front of the class at all. Bright-san and his sister walked to me before I left the classroom. "Rein-san, would you mind showing us around?"

"Oh right. I almost forgot. I'm sorry." Where has my mind been going lately?

"Please be aware of your responsibilities, it's quite rude to others to forget things that were assigned to you,"the girl said to me. I'm still not really sure what I'm supposed to call her. Altezza-san probably? Yeah, that'll work, maybe.

"I'm very sorry, Altezza-san, Bright-san. I just have a few things on my mind." Well, it's not like that's a complete lie. "Anyways, why don't I show you where all your classes will be and good places to eat lunch to start with?"

"That will be sufficient." I showed them around and surprisingly I found out that they were all of my classes. Well, at least Altezza-san is. Bright-san takes fencing instead of dancing, but at least I know someone in everyone of my classes.

"Altezza, isn't it nice to know that you have a friend that's in everyone of your classes?" Bright-san said as we were heading back towards the classroom.

"I can't consider her a friend just yet, I only met her recently after all." Well... I can't really say anything...

"Well, I'm just glad that I know at least one person in all of my classes. I really hope that I can get along with both of you, Bright-san, Altezza-san " I said smiling. Just smile and good things are sure to happen, at least I hope something good happens.

"Ah! Rein," a cheerful voice nearby said. Fine... "Ne, ne, Rein can you join me and some of my other friends for lunch today? Since it's such nice weather, we thought about eating outside."

"Um.. thanks, but I need to do a couple of things during lunch, sorry. Maybe next time?" I said, the smile starting to falter. Have to keep a smile... have to keep smiling. I can't let her see me being weak.

"Are you really-"

"Fine, hurry up or we'll both be late for science," Shade said interrupting our conversation. "That teacher doesn't seem like the type of person who lets others off so easily."

"Hai, hai. Sorry, I'm coming right now. Well then, I have a club meeting that's going to end later than normal, so go home ahead of me Rein. Later," she said before she walked alongside Shade. As the classes went by, I could help but think about those two. Those two... really do look like the perfect couple and so happy together. I really can't compete with Fine... no matter what I do.

"Rein-san," Altezza said to get me out of my thoughts. "It's time for our ballet and design class. Where was it again?"

"Oh well, just follow me." I should stop thinking about it so much or others will find out.

"That person is... your sister?"

I tried not to clench my fists, then turned around with a forced smile on my face and said, "Yep. We're twins, but we don't look alike at all, it's the same with our personalities too. Isn't that strange?" Please don't ask anymore, please...

Unfortunately for me, she asked "Why aren't you crying?"

She... saw through the mask that I've held onto for all of this time? "Why would I cry?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know anything.

She didn't say anything for a minute and just looked at me. "Fine then, you don't have to say anything." Thank goodness. "But if I can make you cry, then you'll tell me about you and your sister."

"Why do you want to know about my sister and I? That and why would you want to make me cry?" I getting scared. How is she going to do that?

"I'm curious, it's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything," she said walking into the dance room.

"New student, get changed! You'll be doing your dance first," Sumizome-sensei said as soon as we entered the classroom.

Altezza-san was unfazed by this and confidently said, "Alright then, since you insist." Altezza-san quickly got dressed into a green leotard. The classical music had soon started to play. As I watched her dance, I couldn't help but think it was truly beautiful. Each step was elegant down to her fingertips. It's... really amazing. Such concentration and delicate steps, she looks as if she's dancing on air.

She finished soon and I realized that I had tears streaming down my face. I was that moved? I looked the the other students, they looked touched and a few were crying just like me. Altezza-san is truly amazing. What does Sumizome-sensei have to say about this? Everyone was looking towards her. "The steps and rhythm are good, as well as your expression, but explain something to me. What are you trying to convey with your dance?"

"I want people to be moved by my dance. I want them to look at me and say that it made them feel better," she said without hesitation.

"I see. Well, let's see just how much you can improve with this. Next person, hurry and start dancing! We've got things to do today!" I noticed that Altezza-san was looking at me with a rather smug look.

After class, Altezza-san had came to me. "Well, are you going to tell me or not? I did win our little bet after all. Now I'll ask you again, why don't you cry? Why do you keep your emotions to yourself. Please explain this to me."

"I..." What am I suppose to say about something like this? "Walk with me after school, then I'll tell you," I said looking directly at her as the music for the next person started to play. Looks like I have no choice...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rein's POV**

"Well, Altezza do you have everything?" Bright-san said coming towards us, who were already carrying our things. "If you do we should get going or else Mother and Father will be worried."

"I'll be going home with Rein today, Onii-san. We became really good friends during our ballet and design class." Not a complete lie, during the design part of our class, she said that she really liked my design and I absolutely loved her bracelet that she was wearing. "I might come home a little late. I have my cellphone, call me when you feel like it's too late for me to be out."

"I got it. Be careful and make sure that nothing happens," Bright-san said. "Rein, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"S-see you tomorrow, Bright-san!" I said stuttering a little. Why am I always so nervous when speaking to Bright-san? Maybe it's because I'm not used to talking to any boys except Shade? Now that I actually think about it, I don't think that I've ever really talked to a boy of my own will before. I rarely ever talk to other girls either. No wonder some people call me a loner sometimes.

"So?" Altezza said, snapping me out of my thoughts as we turned the corner away from school. "Weren't you going to tell me about your sister and you?"

"Okay then, it's simple. I've been envious of her for all our lives. She has been so much kinder than me, so much better than me in any way. She is smart, kind, athletic, and perfect in anyway. Meanwhile I'm barely passing my classes, I'm antisocial, and bad at sports. How can I compare to someone like her?" I can't cry right now. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I can't be like this. "I must look like an idiot to you, worrying about these type of things."

"Why? Isn't everyone insecure about some part of them? You're just slightly more insecure about yourself than others. I don't laugh at people who are like that," Altezza-san said to me. "However, you still haven't answered my question from earlier. Why don't you cry when you know you want to?"

I stared at the ground, stopping. "What would change if I cried? I don't cry because it just proves even more how she's better. People who have strength, don't cry, they endure everything, no matter how hard it is." No matter what she's always cheerfully smiling and I am jealous of her because of that.

Gently, Altezza said, "But it takes even more strength to cry and shed tears. The reason why everything's like this between you two... could it be because of that boy... what's his name? That guy with the purple hair."

"Shade? What about him?" I asked as we began to walk again. Altezza-san notices a lot of things about me... I wonder why she's so observant?

"You liked him at one point didn't you? Well at least I think you did."

Eh? Why is it that she can read my mind and heart? Or is my face just making it that obvious? "Well, I already told you about my sister, so there's no reason why I shouldn't tell you about this. It's true but, how can I compare? Besides, he just added to the gap that was already made between us."

In our last year of elementary school, Fine was popular and everyone just loved her cheerful personality and was amazed by all of her skills. That was when she started hanging out with others, without me. Then summer came and she and Shade started going out, and she was almost always out of the house. True, I had a few people that I could call friends who shared similar interests with me, but I couldn't help that a part of me was gone. We were no longer the close twins we used to be, we drifted apart. That's probably what hurts the most. I won't cry though, if I cry, then nothing is going to change.

"Why do you keep thinking that you're inferior to your sister? You may not be like her, but you have your own good points."

"No I don't. Just try to name three good things about me," I said to her. There's no way that she can-

"You're good at ballet and designing, you're the first person that I've met who has a just as good, maybe even a better fashion sense than me, you've held yourself together longer than I would expect for something," she said quickly. Wow, she actually managed to find three things. "And those are just things that I found out today. I'm sure that you have plenty more good qualities about you."

She lying to me, there's nothing. "But-"

"Stop thinking about what you aren't, and start thinking about what you are," she said interrupting me before I could argue. "In school, no in the world, there's always going to be someone better than you at something, but don't forget that you're good at stuff that they aren't good at."

"But she's perfect," I said in protest. "There's nothing wrong with her!"

"Yes there is. I don't know what that thing is but she has flaws. There is no person who doesn't have them." We stopped, she then said, "As cliche as it sounds, everyone is perfect in their own way, true perfection doesn't exist. It's impossible for people to obtain something like that."

I stared at her. She didn't seem like the type of person to think about things like that. "Altezza-san you're actually a very nice person, aren't you?" Then I continued talking without letting her answer me. "Even through you're a little mean sometimes, people just need to see your dance and your jewelry to realize how kind your heart is." Her ring and bracelet shine so much even through the crystals that decorate it are small, you can tell that she puts her heart and care into each one.

"You don't need to add the first part," she said with an anger mark, that I could see clearly on her forehead. I just started laughing. Soon Altezza-san started laughing with me. How long has it been since I've laughed this much?

"I apologize for my behavior towards you today. I was being too rude, but I'm not really a person who can just go up to someone and become friends with them."

I stopped walking for a second. "You wanted to be friends with me," I asked in disbelief. No one really wants to be friends with me, I just befriend other.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked, slightly red from embarrassment. I starting to giggle. How is it that someone like Altezza-san had trouble making friends? It's so not like her character! "Stop laughing at me!"

I stopped for a minute. Seriously how long has it been since I felt these things? Everything that I experience today made my chest feel so warmer and I felt fulfilled. Like the gap in my heart has been filled. Smiling at her I asked, "So are we friends?"

"Of course. That means that you are allowed the privilege of getting to called me by my first name without honorfics, and that, of course, goes for me too."

"Okay," I said nodding slightly. This is the first time that someone like Altezza has become friends with me. I'm starting to get a little excited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rein's POV**

"Okay, so how many of you know how to use a sewing machine?" Altezza and I were the only ones who rose our hands. "A needle and thread?" Still only us two. "How many of you know what I'm talking about?" Still only us... "I have my work cut out for me don't I? Fine then, today I'll see if your designs are any good and teach you how to sew. Put some finishing touches on your designs before I come to you."

I looked at my design. Maybe adding to belt is a little too much... but it looks so cute. But how am I going to make that anyways? "Ara my, how cute."

"Sensei?"

"The skirt will be able to work with a bunch of other variations, the shirt looks comfortable, and the vest adds a slight gothic lolita touch. It's a very good design," she said.

"Thank you, but-"

"And the belt's pretty too," she said ignoring what I was going to say. Am I becoming invisible or something? "I'm sure that Altezza-san can help you with it," Sensei said. Then looking at Altezza's design. "The shirt matches well with the pants and the sleeveless long vest looks great."

"Yeah, something like that's easy to make," she said looking at the belt design as Sensei walked away. "It matches well with the vest and the outfit would look good with a long silver chained necklace. Of course, I'll show you how to make it."

"Really? I've always wanted to make my own jewelry," I said excitedly. I absolutely love conversations like this, so much talking about the fashion that I love. "Can you show me how to tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday, so we can go shopping first and then we can go over to my house for me to teach you," Altezza suggested.

"Really?" I've never really been anywhere that much with friends, because Mirlo was always busy taking care of her little brother and Fine was always doing something else with her friends.

"Yeah, it should be fun. Oh, I should ask Onii-san if he's not busy so he can help carry our shopping bags," Altezza said just working on her drawing. Eh? I stopped working for a minute. "Anyways, I'll come to your house around 10, so be ready before. Next thing we've got to do is make the patterns for these right? I'm not that good at that, what about you Rein?"

"I'm decent at that... But did you say that Bright-san might be coming with us?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Not really," I said focusing back on my work. I don't know why I suddenly got so nervous. Anxiety for going shopping with friends, maybe? It _has _been a while since I've done something like this, but I feel like there's another reason too...

The day quickly passed and in the end I spent the entire night sleepless trying to figure out what's going on with my feelings. "Rein, Rein, wake up!"

I opened my eyes. What's going on? When did I start sleeping? "What's going on Fine?"

"Your friends are here. You should hurry up and get ready," she said.

"Oh, okay," I said getting out of bed. What should I wear?

"I'll go make you something that you can eat-"

"That's okay, I'll be alright. Tell them I'll be out in a few minutes," I said as I pushed her out of my room and closed the door. Why is that Fine doesn't see any of my pain at all? That's not important right now through. I quickly dressed into a long, blue green almost dress like shirt and a white skirt. After grabbing my bag, I headed out.

"Eh, so you're Rein's twin sister? You two are really different," I heard Bright-san say. I just froze in my place.

"That's what everyone tells us. It's just because I look more like our mom and Rein looks more like our dad," she said as cheerfully as ever. I...what am I suppose to do now? I didn't want them to find out that I was related to Fine.

"That's unique." Now what will Bright-san say about me now that he's met Fine? Will he compare me to her too? I don't know enough about him to know how he could react to a situation like this...

"Excuse me, I'll go see what's keeping Rein." Altezza came over to where I was and said,"Come on, let's go. There's a lot of shopping that I want to do today. Don't worry about anything for today. Everything's will be okay."

I smiled at her. "Yeah." That's right. I don't have to worry about these things today. I can just relax, after all I'm with my friends, so it'll definitely be okay. Soon we left the house and went into a really cute store. "Such a cute hat~!" I picked up a black and blue one. "It's a mini top hat with lace ribbons and a rose pin!"

"Oh yeah, it is and the both of the ribbons look like they can be taken off and put back on. That'll create a lot of variations," Altezza said looking at them. "Do that have it in a different color?"

"Yep, I think that the green-white would look best to match your eyes," I said happily handing her one of the mini top hats. I have to get one!

"Miss, we also have a variety of headbands and other hair accessories over there, they're our newest products," a sales lady said to me. "There's also a new jewelry selection for spring. Please take your time and enjoy."

"Really? Altezza let's go!" I said pulling her happily towards the jewelry section. Wow, everything's so cute~!

After a while...

We brought so much~ I haven't spent this much for a while, that felt so good! Then something caught my eye. A store with a beautiful display of outfits. Oh, that store has some really pretty dresses. "Want to look at that store," Altezza asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "The dresses look pretty good and I need a new one anyways."

"I guess, if it's alright with you." Inside was even prettier than the outside. One dress in particular caught my attention. A midnight blue knee lengthen with tiered ruffles that had lace on some of the ruffles. It was really pretty... But it looks like it's expensive, so I probably shouldn't.

"Excuse me, my friend would like to try that dress,"Altezza said suddenly.

"What? I'm alright. It's okay, really," I said in protest as Altezza was pushing me into the dressing room, ignoring what I was saying. "Altezza!" Within minutes the dress was forced on me. It actually looked really pretty. The swishing of the fabric on my legs gave me a strange, but happy feeling. I was staring at Altezza seeing how she would react.

"What? This dress looks really good on you. You should buy it," Altezza said observing.

"I can't afford it," I said looking at the price. No wonder. Beautiful dresses normally aren't cheap.

"Then I'll get it for you. It'll be an early birthday present," Altezza said simply. "Or then it'll be compensation for something, I'm going to have you go to with me. Yes, that sounds good..."

"Still, it's really expensive. I would feel bad," I told her. "Wait, what kind of thing would you make me go to?"

"Something like that, is not important right now. Anyways, let's have Onii-san see how you look. If he says that you're pretty, maybe you'll change your mind a little," she said pushing me out. Wait, what? Before I could say anything or run back, I was already out of the dressing room. "Onii-san what do you think?"

"Rein, you look really cute. That dress really suits you." I felt warmer in my cheeks, am I blushing? I've gotten compliments from Bright-san before, why is this time different? "It's a shame that you're not buying it though."

"Maybe next time," I said, still red. I turned and walked back into the dressing room. Wah~! My heart was beating so fast! Maybe because I don't normally dress in front of boys like this? That's probably it...


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon: I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the story, but Fine and Rein's relationship isn't going to be improving that much until maybe 10 chapters? I'm sorry if people were looking forward to that happening soon, but it'll all a part of the plot. I hope that you're all enjoying this story, I don't own FushigiBoshi No Futago Hime.  
><strong>

**Rein's POV**

"We really brought a lot. Good thing you can with us Onii-san," Altezza said. "Now then, we should get going, it's going to be dark in about 2 hours so, we need to hurry back."

"Now that I think about it. Where exactly do you two live?" I asked handing one of my shopping bags to Bright-san. "If it's heavy for you, then just say so and I'll carry it myself."

"No, don't worry, it's not that heavy at all. Besides, I'm used to it," Bright-san said. 'Used to it?' How many times has Altezza taken Bright-san shopping? And how much has she made him carry? I'm honestly afraid to know. But it's a little strange... how can Altezza afford so many things and not care about the price too much? Don't her parents get upset when she spends too much?

When we got to their house, I was in complete and utter shock. What...What a big and fancy house? "A-A-A-Altezza, are you an ojou-sama or something?" It could explain how she was able to afford all of those nice things... but it's too much of a shock.

"Hmm... I guess. Our parents own a company that mines jewels and makes jewelry," she explained. Wow... I don't know what to say about that. "Anyways, should we go in?" The inside of the house was really pretty too. I think I saw a couple of maids... How is it that I've never known this about them until now? Well, the clothes that Altezza wears for dance practice are always simple and I could find them anywhere and they never really have anything out reach for any of the ordinary for normal students... so it does make sense, that I wouldn't figure out... but it still bugs me a little.

"Ojou-sama, Bocchama, welcome home," one of the maids said as all of them bowed. "And this young lady is?"

"This is our friend, Taiyou Rein. She and I will be in my room, please call us when it's dinner," Altezza said, as Bright-san handed the maids the bags. "And please put these in my room."

"Understood. Then please enjoy your stay here, young mistress," the maids said bowing again at the same time. This is kind of creepy, but amazing at the same time.

Everything was so sparkly and expensive, what's the company name anyways? I've seen the emblem somewhere before though... Even Altezza's room was beautiful, big, and amazing . There was even a balcony. But even with all of these beautiful things everywhere, something just felt missing. Then I realized it."Altezza, where are your parents? They have to be here somewhere."

"They're both working. Father's in Switzerland and Mother's in France, I think." Eh? "They're almost never here. The only day that they can come is Christmas, but we hear from them a lot, so it's okay," she said, noticing my expression. "Anyways, let's get started. We need to finish making that belt before tonight."

"Okay." I didn't know that either. How can I be considered their friend when I barely know anything about them? I didn't know that they were rich, or that they barely see their parents. Mom and Dad are busy but Fine and I see them at least a couple months every year.

"Rein, be careful. The pliers are too close to your fingers," Altezza said. Oh! She's right.

"Thanks. It's suppose to be this long right," I asked before I cut the thin metal. Okay, I have to focus, or else I'll hurt myself. Maybe if I just focus on this, I can stop thinking about the things that are bothering me. Focus...

"Rein," she said causing me to stop. "You know, I used to go to a really fancy private middle school last year, but at the end of the year, Onii-san and I decided that we hated it there. Everyone cared about making connections and getting people richer than them to befriend them, everything was always about money. I really hated that. We managed to convince our parents to let us go to this school and no one knew that we were the young Ojou-sama and Bouchama, we're happy here, because we have a friend like you Rein."

"Really?" I asked wondering if she was just saying that. But if I know one thing about Altezza, it's that she always says everything for a reason.

"Yep. Now here," she said handing me a long silver necklace with a pretty blue rose made out of jewels. "It's to commemorate our friendship."

It looks absolutely amazing! It's not too much, but it's also not too simple. I can put this with a bunch of outfits. I've never seen anything like this before, Altezza really has talent for making jewelry! "It's so pretty! And it looks really expensive, are you absolutely sure that I can have this?"

"Don't worry too much about it. I made it from scraps of larger gemstones, and it was pretty easy to make. Don't worry about it too much," she said. "Besides, later you can repay me by helping me make my design."

"Ara? Altezza, does that mean that you don't know how to sew?" I asked. She did raise her hand saying that she did know though...

"Well... it's not like I don't know I'm just not that good at it and I always end up pricking my finger and I always mess up the thread on the sewing machine somehow...," she said, blushing red from embarrassment. "I just need you to show me how to sew the hard parts like the stitching on the vest." I starting laughing a little, who knew Altezza had a side like this to her? "It's not that funny!"

"I'm sorry. Don't worry I'll help you out," I said smiling at her. Soon I finished the belt and the next two hours passed by quickly and happily. Then somehow Bright ended up walking me home. "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I could have just walked home myself, I know all of the roads during night."

"It's alright, I can't let a girl go home by herself after all."

When we got to my house, I said,"Thanks so much I had a lot of fun today."

"So did I and Altezza. Ever since we became friends with you, it's been a lot of fun, everyday. Thank you Rein," Bright-san said, smiling as he handed me my shopping bags. I could feel my heart thump. Such a charming smile... "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said with my cheeks warm. It's the same with me too, Bright-san. Today, I had so much fun, the most fun that I've ever had in a long time, but there's something that I'm curious, what was with my sudden heartbeat?


	6. Chapter 6

**Rein's POV**

What? I smell something burning... BURNING? I got right out of bed and followed my nose. "Fine! What?" The burning was from a frying pan that Fine was holding. My alert instantly became confusion. "Um...Fine what are you doing?"

"Well... I wanted to make a bento...,"Fine said dumping whatever was in there into the trashcan. I looked at the time 5 in the morning. How long has she been up?

"Um... No offense Fine, but why would you cook when you can't cook at all? If you wanted a bento, you should have just woke me up and I would have made one for you. " Ever since Fine went off playing with her friends all the time, I just stayed at home and since I was always with Mother or Camelot, they decided to teach me how to cook. And now I'm in charge of cooking when Mother and Father aren't here.

"I wanted to cook it myself, because..."

When Fine wants to do something girly, it has to do with Shade. "Okay, what happened with Shade?"

"We accidentally got into a fight and so... I wanted to apologize, but it really looks like I can't make anything but sweets and cup ramen," she said, staring at the pan. I'm going to hate myself for this later... I mean I'm helping my sister who's boyfriend was my old crush.

"Okay I'll help you. Let's make a cute bento. Should we have the rice as it is or onigiri?"

"Rice as it is. I wanted to put in octopus sausages, rolled omelets, a small salad, and jagatama," Fine said.

"You get cut the sausages, I'll get started on the jagatama. No wait, just start the egg mix for the rolled omelets," I said, remembering the time she made a strawberry tart. Her fingers were red with blood and strawberry juice. That is why she is not allowed to use knives. I quickly peeled the potatoes and boiled them. Then I glanced over at Fine who wasn't breaking eggs terribly. That's good.

Soon, we finished, with only half of the kitchen in disaster from me letting her fry the sausages and the rolled omelet. "It doesn't look completely weird, thanks Rein. I owe you one."

"Yeah," I said smiling slightly. Then I noticed that she was smiling at me strangely. I'm smiling too, but this is a little...weird. "What?"

"I was thinking that this was the first time that we've spent time together in a while. I mean every time we're at school you always have things that you need to do and whenever I invite you to go out with me and my friends, you say that you're busy all the time," she explained. That's because whenever there's anyone around besides us, people ask why I'm not like you. I hate it. "We should have more time like this, don't you think?"

"I wish we could... but I'm going to be busy, because Altezza and I need to work on our costumes after school and stuff."

"Oh, I see. Well, let's eat something and get ready for school." She looked almost sad as she went into her room. She'll get over it when she sees her friends today. AFter all, Fine and I are no longer a close pair of twins. Even through before I thought that we would always be together, look at us now and it's mainly because I am too scared to extend my hand out to her again.

We hurried to school and classes just passed by simply and easily. "This is really good, Rein," Altezza said as she ate a rolled omelet.

"Thank you, but it's pretty normal," I said. "Now that I think about, Altezza, your bento is always really fancy, who makes it?"

"The chef. I tell him to make it simple, because I don't want to cause him too much trouble, but he really like cooking like this," she said. "That's right. Rein, next weekend are you free?"

"Yeah... is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that it's Onii-san's birthday, so our parents planned out a party, that they're not going to. There's going to be a bunch of kids that are heirs to businesses, but it's probably going to be really boring again, so it'd be good if you would come," Altezza explained. "Onii-san would be happy if you came too. It's going to be on Saturday."

"Sure."

"Rein, do you like Onii-san?"

"Huh? Well, um..." How do I answer this? Well, it's true that I have some attraction to him, but I don't think that I like him, I just think that I admire him. He's really kind and doesn't show his bad side no matter what, but would that mean that I like him? "I honestly don't really know."

"It's okay if you don't know right now," Altezza said. "But, keep in mind there's a lot of girls that want to be with him for a bunch of reasons." What does she mean by that? "Well, you'll probably find out this weekend."

"Hm?"

"It's nothing, don't worry too much about it. I wonder what we're going to do today in ballet. Sumizome-sensei said we were going to do something interesting, but I have no idea what she means by that," Altezza said thinking about sensei's definition of interesting. It is mysterious...

"Maybe we get our point shoes today?" That might be possible, we've been working really hard with the recent ballet exercises, but you have to be really good to get them. "Well, we'll just have to find out ourselves."

"Somehow I'm scared." The bell rang soon and we hurried to class.

"This past month, I have taught you the basics of dancing. A la seconde, attitude, how to improve your stance's stability, ballon, basic batterie, chasse and several other things. Many of you probably think that you deserve pointe shoes, however you don't as of right now," Sumizome-sensei said.

"Sensei, why not? This is all too simple," a student yelled out.

"You are all not ready. However, I've decided. Next month there's going to be a test, to see who is ready to receive their pointe shoes. The pointe shoes... will be very helpful for something that's happening 3 months." All we have to do is pass a test? But somehow, it doesn't feel as easy. "There is of course a catch. You have to perform with a boy. Today's class is free practice," she said before leaving.

"Pointe shoes, huh?"

"What's wrong Rein?" Altezza asked as we were doing barre practices to warm up.

"Why is it that so many people want to have pointe shoes when they dance," I asked. "I would think that it's hard to dance with that block of wood in your shoes and it's pretty big too."

"The block helps make it appear as if you're really dancing on air and they're only given to people who have been acknowledged with the skills and emotion that can be compared to a real prima dona. In other words, you can be considered a real ballerina with them," Altezza explained lifting her leg up.

Eh~ I would still prefer normal shoes, because elegance is in the toe, not the shoe after all. "Altezza, you're so knowledgeable. Do you want to be a ballerina and perform when you grow up? You've got the talent for it, and I can imagine you being on stage."

"I want to, but everyone's expecting me to be a jewelry designer like my mother," she said simply. "Should we try doing deboule?"

"But I don't like kicking. It feels weird and not like me at all." It would probably suit Fine more than me.

"If you don't, then how are you going to do a fouette en tournant? The more you practice, you'll get used to it. Look." I watched her as she stood on one toe and kicked to the side. "If you do it like this, you can improve. Come on, stand."

"Okay." Whenever Altezza tells me about stuff, I don't know why, but I get really motivated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rein's POV**

For Bright-san's birthday, I just have to get him a present, since he's helped me out a few times by walking me home and some other things. I want to give him something more meaningful than a store brought gift, so maybe I should hand make it. I wonder what would be good? I can't knit, so a scarf's out of the question. I guess a jacket would be good.

Okay, so a jacket... how do I make a jacket in less than 5 days? Well, I can't think of anything else to give to Bright-san... so the first thing that I need to do is the design. I think that a simple raincoat like one is good. A simple, cream colored one that's long with soft fabric and buttons. The rainy season's coming pretty soon, so I think it'll work and it'll work in winter too. I've got it!

But... in order to make the patterns, I need to know his sizes don't I? Altezza should know. I decided to call her. "Hello, this is Ojou-sama's cellular device, who is this and how may I assist you?"

"Um... Can I speak to Altezza?" Probably one of the maids that I saw last time, but there were a lot and I never did catch anyone of their names. "I have to ask her something. It's okay if she's busy though, I can call later if now's a bad time."

"Not at all, Ojou-sama was actually going to call you after she is finished getting fitted for a dress. It is hard to get all the necessary measurements in a little amount of time, but she should be done soon. So please wait a few more minutes."

"Okay," I said. But I would think that if Altezza would buy a dress... she would just use one that she brought with me last time. It would be easier, but maybe it's because she wants to get a special dress maybe? That sounds right. "What kind of dress is it?"

"It's for Bouchama's birthday party. A first class designer will be making it with high quality fabric. Of course this is normal," she informed. As expected for this to be normal for Altezza.

"I see. Um..." I kind of want to ask more, but should I? Or would it be considered rude? I really want to know more though! But then how when I even phrase it?

"Is something the matter? If I am able to answer or help you, then it's my honor to help Ojou-sama's friend."

"Well then... Is there a really big commotion about Bright-san and Altezza's birthdays normally? It seems like a really big deal," I said, hoping that nothing I said was offensive.

"Let's see... I would say that this is normal. The main hall and lobby is being decorated. There's going to be at least 500 guests, from what I'm told and both Ojou-sama and Bouchama are to be going in the latest formal clothing styles," she said. It sounds really fancy. "Most of the guests are from their previous middle school."

Well, let's hope that I don't get hated by those people... "But their parents aren't going to be there?"

"Not that I'm aware of. They've never really attended any birthday party that I remember offhand."

"I see. Thank you for telling me. Is Altezza going to be done soon?"

"I'll go check." Even though there's a lot of people going and it sounds like it _should _be fun, it also seems like it's going to be really lonely for Altezza and Bright-san, since their parents aren't coming to celebrate.

I snapped back to reality at the sound of Altezza's voice. "Rein? Are you still there?"

"Yep. Sorry for bothering you while you were busy, I was just thinking of a design and I sort of need your help. It's for Bright-san and I don't know his sizes." After I wrote down the sizes that she told me I said," Thanks Altezza."

"No problem. Oh right I needed to tell you something about the party," she said. Hm? "There's going to be a lot of people wearing dresses and stuff, so I'd think that it would be good if you come in a dress, you have one right?"

"I do." There should be some simple dresses in my closet that I can alter to make them even cuter. "Don't worry, I won't embarrass you and Bright-san."

"That's not what I'm worried about. There are just a lot of people who look down on people who don't have enough money as them," she said. "At the party just be careful with who you talk to."

"Don't worry about me. You two have a lot of work to do as the host and hostess of the party, don't do? Really don't worry," I said in a tone that seem to convince her. After I heard an unsure 'okay', I said,"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." I hung up. I started to make some patterns. Tomorrow after school I should go get the fabric. But I couldn't help but wonder, what kind of people from that school are?

~~~~~And so Saturday came by quickly~~~~~~~~

"Taiyou-sama, welcome," a maid said as I stepped in. "I will take that present for Bright-sama to open later," she said as I handed her the wrapped box. "Please follow me." The party hall looked absolutely amazing. I could see that everyone was wearing really expensive clothing. I looked down at my own clothes. My knee length white dress with blue ribbon was nothing compared to theirs.

"Rein, you're here," Altezza said coming towards me. "Onii-san's over there. We've been waiting to introduce yo to some people," she said grabbing my hand. "Let's go."

"Okay." I felt eyes following us and whispers of "who was that girl?"

"Rein, thank you for coming," Bright-san said. "I'll introduce you. Rein, these are mine and Altezza's friends. Kanzaki Auler and Kanzaki Sophie," he said as the green haired siblings were smiling politely. "Auler, Sophie, this is Taiyou Rein. Our friend from our new school."

"It's nice to meet you Rein-san," Auler-san said. "I hope that we can get along." I nod in agreement.

"It's nice to meet Altezza's friend. I hear that you're really good at dancing." I nod. "I hope that I can see it. From what I hear from Bright-san it sounds really pretty."

"My dance is no where as pretty as Altezza's but thank you. I hope that the three of us are able to get along and become friends," I said. These two are really nice, I wonder what Altezza was saying when she was warning me. The other people that are around us, maybe?

"Ne, Rein-san, I'll tell you a funny story about what happened when we were in elementary school. It's about how Altezza participated in a comedy contest and won first place! Truly, her ballet and design skills are above average, but her comedic skills are above professionals," Sophie said happily.

"Eh? Did you really Altezza?" I asked in shock. How unexpected. She doesn't seem like the type of person who would do something like that.

"I forgot where my dance class was meeting for the day, so I accidentally went into the comedy improv club," she said, blushing in embarrassment. "It's not like I wanted to do it but they suddenly made me enter and I got nervous!"

"Altezza did a gabi and won,"Sophie said. 'Gabi?' What could that be? It sounds like it's really funny, by the way Sophie-san says it. "It was really amazing to see, I still have the tapes. Do you want to see it?"

"Don't show it to her," Altezza said immediately.

"But it's so amazing, even a comedy god would be interested in it." I watched them for a bit as they were arguing with each other. Even though they're arguing, they look like amazingly good friends. I looked at Bright-san and Auler-san who were happily talking about something too. Somehow I feel... just a little left out. Is it because I don't know Altezza and Bright-san as well as they do?

"Rein, why don't you go get some refreshments? This conversation is going to take a while," Altezza said turning away from Sophie for a minute.

"Okay. Then I'll be back in a few minutes," I said, but I don't think she could hear me because she already went back to talking to Sophie-san. I just walked away, feeling lonely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rein's POV**

As I leaned against a wall, eating a cookie. Sigh... This loneliness reminds me of before. I remembered the first time that Fine had left me to go hang out with others from the sport clubs. We promised that we were going to make bracelets and necklaces from our Mother's decor maker. We spent at least half of our secret savings on the beads, then she went out, promising that next time we would. She forgot though. Those beads are still sitting in the box in my room. I just can't look at them, because they remind me of our broken promise.

"Excuse me," A voice said, snapping me back to reality. I turned and saw a girl with white blonde hair and green eyes besides her was a group of girls.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

They giggled at me. What's with that? "Well, you know I just wanted to know something," she said politely in a sickly sweet voice. "Why are you hang out with Bright-sama and Altezza-sama and talking with them?"

"They're my friends. I don't see anything wrong with hanging out and talking to my friends," I said simply. I don't have a good feeling about this. "Isn't that what normal people do?"

"You're normal, we're the elite. I can tell by your dress. It was made by some 3rd rate designer." I tried my best to alter it too. The skirt was too long for a party like this and the top was old looking. I cut off a lot."You are lucky to even be able to attend a party like this, but Bright-sama and Altezza-sama will come to their senses and come back to our school. Just realize that if you're just hanging out with them to gain something, you're sadly mistaken."

What is she talking about? Why does she want to take my only friends away from me? "Only someone like you would think like that. I'm friends with them, because of their personalities, not because of how much money they have. I could care less about that," I said. So annoying. What's with these people? Do they think that if you're friends with people just because of the benefits? "I'm not that type of person and neither are they, but I can see that you are."

"You little... Learn your place!" She slapped me and then pushed me into the place of snacks. I was on the ground and there was some icing on my head. My dress was covered in punch and cookie bits. Really, I expected her to push me, but to slap me that hard, what a terrible person.

"Rein, are you alright?" Bright-san asked as he helped me up. I nodded and noticed something. Bright-san's normally calm eyes are filled with anger. "What is going on?

"Bright-sama, that person suddenly insulted Emily-san and slapped her! Do something," one of the girl of the group whined as that girl looked pitiful and the others were glaring at me. "She should be forced to leave!"

"Rein isn't that type of person. Maybe all of you should be the ones who are escorted out."

What he said was nice, even though he was insulting someone. Then I realized that he was holding me by the waist. "Bright-san, it's fine already. I'm alright. I just got a little messy. Thank you though," I said as he let go of me.

"Since Rein's okay, I'll forget about it this time," Bright-san said after sighing. But why did he get so upset?

"You again," Altezza said. "How many times are you going to do this? Every person we've ever befriend, you have threatened and then they're forced to transfer. Listen if you ever go near my friends again, then I'll cut off the connection between our company and yours," Altezza said. She looked at me. "Well, let's get you cleaned up. Sophie, let's go."

Sophie followed behind us. "Altezza, was it really okay to say that? It looked like Emily was going to do something," Sophie said.

"It's fine. That girl's company would lose money if I break the connection. Honestly, I've seen all the papers. If the connection broke, my family would gain money instead losing anything. Also, we don't have to rely on other companies either, because we have other businesses besides jewelry and mining," Altezza explained. "Now, putting that aside, Rein, you're going to need a change of clothes."

"But I don't have any extra clothes," I said as we all enter Altezza's room.

"It's fine, just wash the icing out of your hair and hurry. We've only got 25 minute for this. Sophie, get the curling iron and shoes." I went inside her bath room and quickly washed my hair.

"Altezza what are you going to do now? Since my hair is wet, we can't do anything with it and where's my dress?" I asked as I went out of the bathroom wearing Altezza's bathrobe.

Sophie made me sit down and was quickly drying my hair. "Don't worry Rein-san. Altezza just needed to go look for something. Ara? Your hair is really soft," She said stroking it slightly. "I just thought of a really good hairstyle for you. The curler should be hot enough now." When she turned around to get them I felt my completely dried hair. It always take a long time to dry, but she dried it so quickly... "Hold still okay?"

"Okay." Before I knew it, my hair was completely curled and up in a side bun that had most of my hair cascade down. It was really pretty. "Sophie-san, you're really good at this."

"I'm glad that you like it. I've always liked styling hair," she said.

"I found it. Rein, hurry up and changed into these," Altezza said handing me a dress and a pair of black ballet shoes. Wait a minute, this dress is... "Why are you looking so shocked? I told you I would get you this dress as compensation for something."

"But...-"

"Rein, you're not remembering that you have good qualities. You're pretty. It'll fine. Just wear it. I'll do your make up," she said smiling, knowing that everything was going to be alright.

"Okay," I said, finally, smiling back at her. The dress was as comfortable and beautiful as last time and these ballet shoes are really comfortable. Altezza quickly did my make up but it looked so pretty.

"It's good. Now let's go back to the party, before it's over." When we walked in, people looked at us in shock. Did I look that bad? Sophie was behind her and they were both smiling at me, as though saying everything's fine, so don't worry, everything will be okay. I finally smiled back at them.

"Is that really the girl from before?"

"No way, she looks so pretty!" Was what I was hearing all around the room. Do I really look that different? Well, it's probably because of Altezza and Sophie-san.

The girl from earlier came up to us and said, "Well, you certainly look rich, however it'll take more than that to be able to match up. That's right, I have a good idea. Why don't we have a little match? Since I've heard that you're somewhat decent at ballet. Let's see who's better."

"Then why don't we see?" I asked completely annoyed by her presence.

"Then let's have everyone in the room vote afterwards, who's dance was better," she said.

"Rein, you know you don't have to do this," Altezza said. Then she looked at my expression. "But since it seems that you really want to dance, if it's like that then it should be okay. I guess it'll be a good practice too."

I nodded. The girl was first. True, her dance was pretty and at the first look you could see that it's amazing, but she's missing something. It wasn't finesse or ability, but it's something else I can't tell what it is, but... something is missing. It's like the dance has an empty feeling. When she finished, everyone was clapping and she gave me a look that said, I'm much better than you.

I walked out and then closed my eyes. Remember the place where only I can shine. (I'll leave what kind of dance she's dancing to your imagination) Dancing, shouldn't be for competition. It should be for fun, and because you love to dance. I dance, because it shows who I am and I have fun expressing myself!

I opened my eyes again and people were clapping, even louder than before. "The outcome of this is obvious, enough to see who wins and that person is... Rein," Altezza said. Emily gave an unsatisfied humph and left the room.

"Rein-san, what was great! When did you learn how to dance like that?" Sophie asked. "It was just as amazing as the dances that I saw in the US."

"That's too much praise, I just learned everything from class. Altezza's been showing me a lot of new steps lately, so I guess that's where I picked them up," I said. Well, I guess that should be right.

"Really? I wish I went to your school so I could see you, Bright-san and Altezza everyday and hang out with all of you. It sounds like that would be a lot of fun. I'm sure that Onii-san agrees with me."

"Sophie, I just called Mother and Father," Auler-san said coming over towards us. "They said they were fine with us going to Sakura Academy, we can get everything done by next week and go to school then too. Isn't that great?"

"Yay, I was so afraid that we couldn't," Sophie said clapping her hands together once in joy.

"So in the end you're coming too?" Altezza said as Bright came over.

"Yep, now we'll all be classmates. Please take care of us!" I smiled. Now every day's going to be even more fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rein's POV**

Sumizome-sensei stood in front of a group of boys from another class. "Girls, I'm going to let you chose a partner. You have two weeks to practice a dance. Unfortunately, there isn't enough boys for each girl, so there'll be one person who must dance on their own. But no matter what, you have to do a pas au deux suitable for 2 people, or else you fail this test."

Then someone yelled out, "But it's completely impossible to do that without two people!"

"Then chose your partners fast. Ask me anything when you need help. I'll be filling out papers just over there."

Before I knew it within seconds, everyone was already partnered up, expect for me. What should I do? I looked around to see if there was another boy hiding somewhere. I can't possibly do a pas au deux by myself! What should I do...? I can't dance like normal or I'll fail. "Rein, I have an idea, why don't you and I share the same partner?" Altezza asked. "Auler said that he's fine with it."

"No, I have to dance it myself. I don't want Auler-san to have to memorize two dance routines, that would be too much. Also, he would be confused on what technique goes with which dance," I stated. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," I said to assure Altezza... but even though I say that... I sighed as I leaned aganist the bar for warmups. I still don't have any idea on what to do. I glanced around to see Sophie and her partner. Even Sophie has someone to practice with too. Since I can't think of what to do for my dance I'll just have to watch today.

After a few minutes of looking around, I realized something. Everyone looks so serious, even if their partner isn't listening. They're even doing things that haven't even been introduce during class! It's the pointe shoes... If they met up to Sumizome-sensei's expectations, they'll be able to get their point shoes. Pointe shoes... I want them too. If I get those, then maybe I can- "What's wrong with you, Taiyou-san?"

"Sumizome-sensei," I said, slightly surprised. When did she get right next to me? No wait, a better question would be how... "What do you mean by that? There's not wrong at all..." My statement sounds too much like a question, she's probably going to ask what's wrong, definitely.

"But you're not practicing," she said, filling out papers. Okay so maybe I'm wrong- "What's wrong?" Never mind. "I thought that you would already have an idea for what to dance, since you're one of the few people who likes to dance, but at the same time takes it very seriously."

"I had an idea of what I was going to dance... but I don't have a person to dance with me and I'm pretty sure that I'm not skilled enough to dance a pair dance just by myself. Everything that I thought up for this can only be done with 2 people. I don't even know." I don't have a idea at all.

"You know, it's perfectly possible to dance a pas au deux by yourself. I've seen it done before by people who had small amount ballet experience, so it's not impossible. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, I'm just..." What am I suppose to say in a situation like this? It's not that I don't have confidence in myself or anything... but I just don't think that I can dance something that's meant for two people by myself.

"Let me tell you something. You don't need to make up an original dance. It's perfectly fine to do something simple, I don't care as long as the dance is suited for two people and you can convey the true feelings that were suppose to be shown from the dance," she said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Well for her, maybe. "If you can understand why I assigned this, then it should be easy to realize why."

I still don't get what she means, even though she kind of explained it. I spent the rest of the period just watching people as they were working on their dances, not thinking about anything in particular. I don't understand what Sumizone-sensei was trying to tell me, but it was a weird explanation to begin with.

As I was doing my homework that night, I couldn't focus at all. Conveying the feelings, huh? If it's like that, then I should just do a dance that someone already thought of and try to imitate the feelings that they wanted to create. Now then, what would be a good dance? I sighed. I got nothing. I'm drawing a blank for the dance and my English homework. I don't even know what I'm suppose to be doing. I'm completely bored out of my mind right now.

To be able to dance a pas au deux, it sounds like I'm suppose to substitute the role of the other person. Wait a minute... substitute... no that's not it, but maybe if I do that, then it'll all work out, somehow. I don't care if I don't have the skill, I'll try it anyways. I opened up my laptop and waited for it to start up. If I can find that dance, then I can practice it for class.

**Fine's POV**

I opened the door slightly to see Rein working on something. She looks serious, but really happy. Her ballet and design class must be a lot of fun. I sighed a little as I went to my room. I know that I should be happy that she has friends and something that she enjoys, but I can't help but feel a little sad, since we can't hang out together. It's lonely... Even more so when I know that she's avoiding me on purpose. But I guess it's my fault too, since I kept breaking promises when we were younger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rein's POV  
><strong>

"Rein, you're going to tire yourself out if you don't take a break," Altezza said as I practiced jumping after school. "It's getting late too. Why not give it a rest for today and then start again tomorrow?"

She's right, it's already past 5 and only a few people from clubs and staff were still here. I've been practicing for a couple of hours too, so my legs are staring to get stiff and worn out, but... "Altezza you can go home if you want. I want to try a little bit longer, just until I can jump an inch higher."

"Why are you trying so hard anyways? I thought that you didn't really care if you got pointe shoes or not. "

"I know that's what I said but... I guess I'm thinking that if I can get those pointe shoes, then maybe people will call me by my own name, instead of Fine's sister," I said. I just want to have my own name. I'm more than someone's sister, I'm an actual person who has her own feelings."It sounds a little stupid though, doesn't it?"

"No, it's not stupid at all. What I consider stupid would be going too above the limits." She separated her lips, as though she was going to say something else, but she quickly closed them and then said, "Just don't overdo it or stay too long. There's still school tomorrow too. Later, Rein." The door closed and I was by myself.

I took a quick water break and then resumed my practice. In order to dance this pas au deux by myself, I need to jump high, higher than I've ever jumped before. I gathered all the strength that I could muster in both of my legs and sprang up, still inches away from the roof. I landed perfectly, but it's still not good enough! I should be able to touch the ceiling if I was jumping high enough.

I keep trying, even when my legs were bruised. I have to be able to jump even higher! I was so much closer the next time I jumped, but my mind suddenly went blank and I couldn't land. I slipped off my toe, and waited for me to fall onto the ground again. But I was completely alright, because arms were wrapped around me, so I didn't fall. Who was holding me? I looked up to see familiar crimson eyes. "Bright-san?"

As I regained my posture, Bright-san said," I saw the lights on in here and thought that it might be you. Why were you jumping so high, Rein?"

"I... was practicing for a dance. I need to be able to jump on my own, since I don't have a partner," I explained, feeling really, _really_ embarrassed. I almost fell in front of Bright-san, so embarrassing! "What time is it?"

"About 6:15. How long have you been practicing?"

"Since school got out," I said softly. "I should probably get home before Fine worries. Thanks for helping me not fall Bright-san," I said approaching the changing room.

"What type of dance were you practicing?"

I stopped. "It's a dance that I saw in an anime when I was younger. She danced by herself, but she danced so well that it was like the other person was there. I wanted to dance like that, but something this hard, seems really impossible for me," I said looking at him with a forced smile.

"I think that you're just trying too hard. Here." He moved towards me and held my small waist. "Trying spinning." I moved into a position and started twirling. It's easier than before. Someone supporting you, and expressing their emotions along with you through dance. Is this what it's like to dance a pas au deux? I can feel so much emotion coming from this dance. The feeling of never wanting to part and to always have them by your side, I think I understand now. "Get ready, I'm going to help you jump."

"What?" But instinctively, I got into my jumping position and Bright-san lifted me! It felt like I was flying, but it was no higher than what I was jumping. I feel something else in my chest, what is this feeling? As soon as Bright-san set me down, I said, "Thank you Bright-san. I know what my dance was missing."

"I'm glad that I could help."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," I said smiling at him, before I went through the door to get dressed. I don't understand. It wasn't being nervous, but it was a feeling that I was afraid to have again, after Shade and Fine got together. This feeling of liking someone...has it come back, but how will it end for me this time? I don't want to think about it now.

As I walked out the door, I saw Bright-san still here. When he noticed me, he said, "Rein, ready to go?"

"Bright-san?"

"I'm going to be walking you home. I wouldn't feel at ease if I let you walk home by yourself," he said smiling at me. Before I could say anything in protest, he continued, "Besides, my house is in that direction anyways. Unless you don't want me to walk you home?"

"No, if it's not too much trouble," I said. Why is he lying? As we walked, Bright-san and I were happily talking about random things. When we got next to my house I said," Thank you for walking me back."

"Rein, you know anytime you need to talk to someone, you can always call me. I'll be willing to listen whenever," he said. I don't understand. "Good night Rein."

I went in and muttered," I'm back." I really can't comprehend this feeling. I should be happy right? But... I can't smile for some reason. I don't understand. Is it because of before with Shade? I really don't understand.

"Rein, is everything okay?"

I snapped back to reality. "Yeah. I'll change and get started on dinner. You must be hungry. Can you get out the ingredients for curry or something that I can make quickly?"

"Rein, if you're tired then maybe I can make some miso soup. I can make that decently," she offered. "Besides, you need a break since you were practicing really hard for your dance class. Don't worry, I did somehow manage to pass Home Ec."

"Then I'll take you up on your offer," I said smiling slightly. "If you need help then just call." As soon as I got to my room, I collapsed on the floor. I really don't get what it means to like someone. I liked Shade before, but looking back at it, it could have just been admiration. My heart beats once in a while when I'm with Bright-san and he's like the ideal prince, but... is it okay? There was a bunch of other girls who were prettier than me at that party, and they probably have a good background to match... Besides, maybe I'm just becoming a little conceited just because he's been nice to me. That's probably it...

Besides, it's not like there's any difference to the way he treats me and other girls. It's completely like Bright to walk home girls when it's late, or help them with school stuff. It's perfectly normal...right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Moon: Hey everyone. I'd just thought that I should make it clear that Rein's dance is the same as the one in Princess Tutu, episode 12 when Ahiru is dancing her love for her prince. One of my favorite parts. So yeah. I'm too lazy to give you the link right now. I'm sorry.  
><strong>

**Rein's POV**

Wahh! I watched as the pairs were doing a bit of extra practice before the test. It's so tense... I wonder if I stand a chance at all with my dance... but I've practiced a lot, so I should be fine. Bright-san helped me too, so I have a little bit of confidence. But still, my feet really hurt from practice. I took a deep breath. Just relax and focus on the dance...

"Rein, what are you doing?" Altezza asked. Sophie and Auler were there too.

"I'm just a little nervous to be dancing in front of this many people. Before I just closed my eyes, but for this dance I can't really do that, or I'll definitely mess up," I said. "Well, I hope that you guys get your pointe shoes. You've really been practicing hard."

"Isn't it the same for you as well, Rein," Sophie asked smiling as always. "I hope that we can all succeed." Sophie is such a nice person. "Although, I feel a little troubled. I want Altezza to succeed, but at the same time I want her to fail, so she can go into the comedy class here. What should I do?"

"Sophie..." I could see fire on Altezza. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT A COMEDY ACTRESS!"

"Eh? But Altezza, it's such a waste of your talent for comedy to go down the drain. I know, maybe if you got scouted for a comedy high school, your talent could become even more perfect!" And since Sophie's here, everything becomes funnier... kind of. It is funny to see Altezza's expressions.

"Enough," Sumizome-sensei said clapping her hands for everyone to pay attention. "Today I want everyone to perform their dance. Who wants to volunteer first?" A confident person raised her hand. So lucky... I wish I could be that confident one day... The dance was rather fast paced and hardly what I would graceful... but I'm not the one who's judging the dance, so my opinion doesn't matter. Everyone looked at Sumizome-sensei. "It seems that you forgot what ballet is for. You don't deserve your pointe shoes."

"What? And why not?"

"Please figure that out for yourself. If I tell you, it won't change a thing." That was really cold. Sumizone-sensei seems a lot harsher than she normally is. I wonder how everyone else will do... Soon more people went, but only maybe 1/3 of everyone got their pointe shoes which included Altezza and Sophie. I wonder what that thing is that everyone was missing is... "Taiyou-san. You're the last one. Please start your dance."

"Yes." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I want to dance like Princess Tutu, like how Ahiru did. In order to convey all of her feelings, she danced alone, but that's not true. She danced so that the prince would be able to see how she felt for him. With Bright-san's help, I now understand what it means, to dance a pas au deux. The music started and I started my dance. I want my dance to convey my feelings.

**Altezza's POV**

I can see it. I can see the beauty and emotion of two dancers. This dance... Rein can already dance like this? I can see the image of another. She's not alone. Instead, there's someone by her side, supporting her, warmly and gently. Who is it? Who is the one that she wants by her side? Rein jumped and for a split second, I could see Onii-san supporting her. She fell to the ground, but even so she still continued to dance. I could see her shaking so much, but I can't look away from this dance. It's really beautiful.

"That's enough," Sumizome-sensei said, stopping the music. Why did she suddenly stop? "Taiyou-san, let me see your foot."

"Eh?"

"Please show me your foot." Her foot? Now that I think about it...Rein was rubbing her foot earlier while we were getting dressed. Ah! "Or do I have to take off your shoes myself?" Rein slowly took off her shoe. Her foot was full of blisters. Just how much did she practice? "You've practiced too much. There's something called a limit, you know."

"I know that," Rein said. "I just wanted to do this dance well."

"I see. Anyways, for now, I'm not going to let you dance for a while until your feet stop hurting, so during dance class, you'll be working on your designs. Hotori-san, here's a first aid kit," Sumizome-sensei, she said handing me the white case. "Please take care of her while I get all of the pointe shoes."

"Yes... Wait why do I have to do it?" But she was too far away to hear me. Oh well, but I've never done anything like this before... what do I do?

"Altezza, it's fine, I'll take care of it," Rein said, taking the case from me. "It looks like I won't be getting my pointe shoes today."

"If you don't, then it's really a shame. You've improved so much since I first met you. I would think that Sumizome-sensei would understand how hard you worked though. Just look at how many bruises you have on your feet, but know that you're never allowed to practice dancing this much again."

"Hai, hai. Sorry for making you worry, Altezza. Maybe I did overdo it just a little," she said rubbing ointment on all of her bruises.

"A little? Look at how many bruises you have!" I yelled gesturing to her foot. "You overdid it way too much!"

"I said that I was sorry!"

"Everyone, please shut up. I want to hand everyone their pointe shoes who deserves them." She quickly listed people off and they all happily went up to get them. I looked at mine as I walked back towards Rein and Sophie. They are really well made. Now that I think about it, she didn't say if Rein got hers or not. "Now, Taiyou-san, today you will not get your pointe shoes. True, you know the reasons why you dance, but I could see that you were denying your own feelings." Rein looked at her in shock. "Please know what you want to express beforehand. Class is dismissed."

"Don't worry Rein, I'm sure that next time you'll be able to get them," Sophie said to encourage Rein.

"It's not really that I'm worried about. I could care less if I get pointe shoes or not, it's just that I'm amazed that she could tell." So that shaking wasn't just because of how hard it was to dance and stay balanced on her own... Could it have something to do with Onii-san then? He said that he walked Rein back home after Rein's hard practice. Slowly it came to me. "Altezza?" I blinked, realizing where I was. "Are you okay Altezza?"

"Perfectly fine. I was just wondering what the play we're going to do is," I said lying smoothly. I'd have to ask Onii-san to be sure. I know that Rein likes him, but doesn't realize it yet, but could Onii-san actually like her back? But then why hasn't he said anything? He's never been shy with his feelings before...or does he not know about his real feelings either?


	12. Chapter 12

**Rein's POV**

"I'm sorry!" I said bowing to Bright-san in the middle of the practically empty hallway. "Even though you helped me I still didn't get my pointe shoes. I'm really sorry that you had helped me."

"Rein, I wanted to help you. I thought you could have needed the help," Bright-san kindly said, smiling his always gentle smile. "It's sad that you didn't get your shoes, but you did do well. Altezza told me. Don't worry about it too much." I opened my mouth to say something, but Bright-san put his finger up to my mouth. "Really, it's fine. I said that I just wanted to help you didn't I? And that's it. " Then someone called for Bright-san and he said," I'll see you later Rein."

He walked off with his friend, leaving me more confused than ever. Wahh! I don't get it, why does my heart beat so fast whenever I talk to Bright-san lately? I'm not normally nervous when I'm around people... and the only time was Shade when I thought that I kind of liked him, but is this me liking Bright-san... somehow seems weird. I just don't understand this feeling, at all.

"Rein." The voice made me realize where I was. In the middle of a hallway. It was already the end of school. I looked at Sophie and Altezza, then began to gather my thoughts. I was going with Sophie and Altezza to get a new sketchbook, then we were going to hang out at a cafe for a while before we went home. Where has my mind been today?

"Sorry. I'm a little tired, I guess," I said, not knowing myself if it was truth or lie. I just don't understand anything anymore. Do I like Bright-san or not? My hesitation, is it from fear of knowing? Ergh! I just don't know anymore. No wonder Sumizome-sensei thought that I wasn't ready to have pointe shoes yet.

"If you're tired Rein, we can always hang out some other time," Sophie said.

"No, I have to get a new sketchbook. I'm almost out of room for new designs and since I'm getting out of dancing for about a week, I should probably work on my designs," I said, faking my cheerfulness. Altezza looked at me suspiciously, while Sophie was just smiling.

"Okay then. We should hurry before it gets too late," Altezza said walking towards the school gate. Looks like I somehow managed to convince them that I was okay. If Altezza found out that I liked Bright-san, I wouldn't know what to do. (Too bad she already found out, Rein) But Altezza does look like she's upset with me. Did I do something wrong?

"Rein, don't worry, Altezza is just worried about something," Sophie said as I looked for a nice sketchbook. I looked at Sophie. How did she know that I was worrying about that? "After being with Altezza for years and growing up in a rich family, I've figured out how to read people's expressions," she explained.

"I see... I wonder what she's worried about then," I said, glancing over at Altezza who was looking at some books.

"She'll tell you when the time is right. Altezza always has perfect timing."

I looked at Sophie slightly shocked. "It sounds like you trust her a lot." It must be nice to be able to trust someone to that extent, where you know that everything's going to be alright. I used to believe like that too, when Fine and I were younger. Urgh... Why can't I find a sketchbook with a _nice _cover? They're all so dark or a little too creepy.

"Of course I trust her. It's just like how I trust you, we're friends after all." Sophie...

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Sophie."

"No problem... What did I do?" She asked, cluelessly. I almost fell to the ground. Sophie... I never know if she understands what she's saying, but I guess that it's nice to have a friend like her. I'm not completely sure about that though... "Oh look Rein. This one might be good," Sophie said pointing to a really fancy one with 3-D blue flowers.

I gave a thoughtful,"Hm..." Then decided to say, "It's nice, but maybe a little too fancy? I would feel bad using the pages." I glanced over the book covers again. But there really isn't one that's simpler and nice, so maybe I should take that one.

"Rein." I turned around to see Altezza. She held out a book with a cover that had _~DREAM~ _written on it in silver cursive like writing. There were a few small silver stars on it too. It was pretty, simple, and not creepy at all. "Would this work for a sketchbook? It's not that much and it looks nice, right?"

"Yes, it does," I said taking it out of her hands. "Thanks for helping me decide Altezza." With a smile, I said these words and then Altezza gave me a small smile back.

We soon finished up at the bookstore and went to the cafe part of the bookstore. "I'll go get the food," Sophie said, leaving Altezza and me to ourselves.

After a couple minutes of silence, Altezza said, "Hey Rein, I've got something that I need to ask you." Hm? "It's been bothering me for a while. When you were dancing your pas au deux, who were you thinking of as your partner? And don't even think about lying to me. I could see the image of someone when I watched you dance."

"Someone I was dancing with?" Altezza nodded. "Well... I'm not really sure. I just thought that I should pretend that there was someone dancing along with me. I don't really know who I was thinking of," I said lying slightly. But I was thinking a little bit about Bright-san, since he was the one who showed me that I didn't need to try that hard to dance a pas au deux.

"Oh, I see," Altezza said, unconvinced. "Then do you have someone that you like Rein?"

"Eh? I... um, well... it's, not like-" I stopped myself. I don't really know. I don't really know what it means to like someone. " To be honest, I don't know what that means, so I wouldn't know if I like someone or not right now." But going off that subject, why would Altezza ask me this question anyways? "Why do you ask anyways Altezza? Ah, do you have someone that you like?"

"Yes. But that's a different story for right now. The reason as to why I'm asking isn't really important right now. It was just a question that was bugging me for a little while, there wasn't that deep of a meaning to it," Altezza said as Sophie came back with the drinks and snacks. Then I could have swore that I heard her say, "I'll just watch what happens for now."

Strange... What's Altezza up to? I know when I'm curious about something, I can't really help but ask questions, but those questions are something that I would ask only if I kept seeing someone I know have a face that proved that they were in love. Maybe my face keeps looking like I'm in love, but then why does that happen?


	13. Chapter 13

**Rein's POV**

I stared blankly at my pencil as I sat on the wooden floor. I sighed. I can't think of any good designs... Am I going into a slump? I sighed again. Maybe it because I don't understand the feelings that I have when I'm around Bright-san? I know that the feelings I have aren't hate or anything, but I'm still not sure if they mean that I like Bright-san more than a friend either... If only I could tell someone about this. But if I tell Fine, she'll try to set me up with him and make things awkward, then Sophie probably won't understand the feeling of liking someone, and Altezza... there's no telling how _she's _going to react. I'm at a loss...

Sumizone-sensei clapped her hands and said, "Okay that's enough for today. Before you go, I need to tell you about two things. I've decided for there to be another show this year. We will be performing a play before summer break. The scripts are over there."

I glanced over to the stacks of stapled papers. The top page looked like a puppet with a prima dona dancing next to her. A story about a puppet, is seems familiar... Well, I'm pretty sure that I've read a story about a puppet before when I was little.

"The play auditions will start next week, so make sure that you practice if you want to get a good part. Then, next is the project that you will have before summer. I want you to create an outfit that suits someone you know. Family or friends are good. They will need to model your handmade outfit too. You're dismissed now."

I walked to the locker room to go get my bag. An outfit that's made to suit someone? I wonder who I should chose... Mom and Dad are probably going to be gone again by that time, so I can't ask them. I don't want to trouble Bright-san again and Altezza is probably going to ask him. Hm... Maybe I can do it for Altezza or Sophie then? "Rein, you're going to walk into the door."

I blinked. Another step and I would have crashed into the door. "Ah. Thanks for stopping me Altezza," I said turning around. "I should really watch where I'm going."

"Really, is there something wrong Rein? You seem to be spacing out a lot today," Sophie said, standing besides Altezza.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about who I should ask to help with the project," I said. I was actually thinking about that, so it's not a lie. "So who are you two going to ask to model your costumes?" I asked trying to get away from the fact that I've been spacing out.

"I was planning on asking Onii-san," Sophie said. "Altezza you were going to ask Bright-san right?"

"Yep. I already thought of the perfect design," Altezza said smiling. "Rein, if you haven't thought about anyone to model your clothes, why don't you ask your sister?" Eh? My smile began to waver and I started to shake a little.

"Rein, you have a sister?" Sophie asked surprise. "I never knew." That's... interesting. I thought that there wasn't anyone who wouldn't know Fine. But maybe Sophie knows who she is, but don't connect her with me. "Wait... I think that I might have met her before. She has red hair right?"

"Um... yeah. She's really good at sports," I said.

"Then I'm pretty sure that I met her once. She helped me out once when I accidentally knocked over a book shelf. I should have known that you two were related sooner, because you two are both really nice. You two have the same face too," Sophie said. Eh? She didn't mention anything else? Not one word about how different we are?

"Sophie, it's not shocking that we're sisters?" I asked as we walked to our seats for science.

"Not really. There's a lot of siblings that are different from each other, so it's not really something uncommon," Sophie said sitting down. "Besides just look at Altezza and Bright-san. While Bright-san is an amazing fencer, Altezza's a comedy actress. Truly they're an amazing set of siblings!"

"Sophie, now what are you telling her?" Altezza asked with a very dark aura around her. "Every single day, you always say that I'm some kind of comedy actress, when I'm not one at all!" Now that I think about it... she's right. Altezza and Bright-san's personalities are really different, but they're both very kind. "And Rein, how many times do I have to tell you? The way you are right now is fine. You aren't your sister, so what? That's fine too, because you've got a lot of good points."

I smiled. "You're right. Now, shall we get started on today's worksheet? It's already getting late," I said holding up the science worksheets that were handed to us. They both smiled at me and nodded, taking the papers.

~LATER~

Hm... I tapped my pencil as I was finishing up my math homework. Really, who should I chose? I'm not that good at making boy's clothes, so I can't really ask Shade, moreover if I ask him things might get _really_ awkward on everyone. But still... it's hard to decide! I'm having some designing problems too. What should I do? Suddenly my eyes could see nothing but black. "Rein, guess who."

"Mother?" I took her hands off of my eyes and turned around to see Mother and Father. "You two are finally back from your business trip?" It's been so long...

"Yep. Sorry we took so long Rein. Tonight I'll make your favorites," Mother said smiling at me.

"Omelet rice and croquettes?" I asked, excitedly. I still can't make either of them that well and if I get them from the convenience store it costs a lot of money, so we barely have them. "And then Fine's favorite strawberry cake for dessert?"

"Yep, so just relax and when Fine comes home, we'll all eat together." I nodded and smiled. How long has it been since I've been able to smile like this in front of my family? No, how long has it been since I've been able to smile in front of my parents? Hm...I'm probably just being childish, but I do feel happy. Maybe because I get to eat my favorite food with my family tonight? That's a really childish reason. But if something like this gets me smiling, then I wonder how long it's going to take for me to be able to smile in front of Fine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rein's POV**

This is really an amazing story. Even through I should probably be making sure that my classwork is right, I can't really help but be interested in this play. The story of a jealous marionette. A prima dona was in love with someone and the love was mutual between them. The marionette was jealous, because she was in love with the same man, but because she was a puppet, she couldn't say or do anything. Then someone granted her wish, to become human. Really, it's an amazing love story!

"Rein, I have no idea what's making you have strange facial appearances, but can you stop? They're kind of creeping me out a little," Altezza said not even looking up from her paper.

"But Altezza, the plot for the play is amazing! Such a romantic and dramatic story so far!" I quickly skimmed through the rest of the play. Then after that, the marionette became a human and danced out her love to the man. Their romance didn't last that long through, because soon the prima dona was engulfed by envy and she decided to expose the puppet's secret. The puppet and the prima dona decided to dance for who would win the man's love and in the end the prima dona won, because the puppet's dance was just a copy of the prima dona. And so the marionette became a broken doll once more. I sniffled a little. How sad!

"Rein, it's nice that you're taking an interest in this, but still, it's a little creepy. Your reactions that is," Altezza said again.

"I can't help it, I've been in love with romance stories since I was young," I said, still sniffling. And then somehow I developed something like a switched personality whenever I try to think up my own romance fairy tales. "Altezza, what part do you want?"

"The fairy who grants the wish of the marionette," she said. "I prefer giving help to others than getting pity from other people because of the state that I'm in, so that's why I chose the fairy rather than the marionette and prima dona."

"How like you Altezza," I said thinking about all of the times that she's help me. But she would suit the role of the prima dona too since she's really good at dancing. "It's too bad it's a dramatic play instead of comedic," I said, smiling, thinking aloud.

"Not you too Rein. I'm already tired of hearing about that from Sophie. Anyways, you've been practicing right? Auditions are after school."

"Yep. I've been practicing a lot, so I'm ready today." And from Mother and Father being home, I know what I want to express this time in my dance. I was to express the feelings of happiness and joy even when there's something that's sad. Hopefully this time I'll be able to get all of the feelings across properly.

Then the bell rang for lunch and the teacher said, "Please turn in your worksheets before you go. Your homework will be to read chapter 9 and you will have a quiz tomorrow on it, so please be sure to read it."

Eh! I never do well in those. Science is just not my forte. Neither is math, or history. I do decently in English and Japanese literature, but they're not really my strengths. Ah... at this rate I'm going to have to take supplementary lessons when summer comes, especially if I actually get a part in the play... but I don't want to go. But who can help me? I don't want to go to cram school or ask Fine or anything... "What do you two think?"

"Rein, why not just ask Onii-sama if he can tutor you sometime? He's smart," Altezza said simply.

"Oh right, he got a really good score on the last few tests too. Bright-san would be the perfect tutor and in the past, I remember him tutoring Altezza and I," Sophie said. It sounds like it was a lot of fun back then.

"Wait, what classes did you have trouble with anyways Altezza? I can imagine Sophie having problems with literature or something, but what were you bad at?"

"That isn't the point right now," Altezza said with a weird smile on her face. That bad, huh? I remember before I never got anything higher than a 72 in elementary school. Fine and I always tried really hard, but we couldn't get that many high scores until Shade tutored us. Then somehow, Fine started to understand all of the lessons better and her scores got really good, nothing under an 80. I sighed. And yet I'm just... yeah... "So do you want me to ask Onii-san?" Altezza asked as she closed her bento box.

"Well..." I still don't really understand what I've been feeling around Bright-san, so it could become really awkward. But then again, my grades aren't really the best and I really don't want to take supplementary lessons during summer, so... why not? "If he won't be too bothered by it, then please."

"Then I''ll ask him about it later," Altezza said.

"Thanks, Altezza."

~Later~

"Yes, that wasn't terrible. I could feel the emotion in your dance clearly though," Sumizone-sensei said marking something on her clipboard. "Taiyou-san, it's your turn. Please tell me when you are ready."

I took a deep breath. I practiced a lot and I know what kind of feel I want to express in my dance. "I'm ready." The music started to play and I soon started to dance, happily and very cheerfully as I remember all the fun moments that I had with my family. It was always so much fun when we did something together as a family. The music ended abruptly and I stopped in mid-step. "Sumizone-sensei?" Was there something wrong with my dancing?

"I've seen enough for your dancing skill. You're good enough to do the steps perfectly for the marionette role, but you do know that it's a romance role, can you do really that? That was the reason why you didn't get your pointe shoes last time."

"No matter what, you can see through it all, that's very impressive for someone your age," I said, thinking out loud by accident.

"You know, I hate it when people comment on my age," she said smiling a dangerous smile.

"I'm very sorry," I said quickly. Note, never ask her about her age. "The thing is, I don't really understand love too much, but there's a person that I think about who's really nice to me. Every time I think about him, somehow I get a really nervous but happy feeling inside my chest. I'm not sure if that's the same as love, but I think that people who are in love probably feel the same way."

She just stared at me. Did I say something weird? "I see. Well then, here," she said throwing me a pair of ballet shoes. They're hard in the toes, so that means that they're pointe shoes... What does this mean though? "You should try practicing in those shoes now. Your feet aren't sore anymore right?"

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"Don't practice too much, like last time. I don't need to hear from your parents how you're not eating and practicing all of the time. Don't forget that there are people who care about you a lot even though it might not seem like it."

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon. Anyways, there's still some time before class is over. Go ask Hotori-san to help you with them." I nodded and walked to the ballet room where everyone else was. Before I was completely out through the door, I could have sworn that I heard her say, "Use those shoes to convey your feelings to people precious to you."

Well... it's not like it's anything strange. People often dance or draw out feelings that they cannot describe clearly with words, but when she says that, who is she talking about? When she saw me, Sophie immediately asked, "So Rein, how did you do?"

"I think I did well. She gave me pointe shoes," I said showing the shoes to both of them. But still... what did Sumizone-sensei mean that I'll find out soon? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. "Altezza show me how you dance with pointe shoes."

"It's not too different from your other shoes, but I suppose that you need to get used to them eventually," Altezza said. "It's a good thing you finally got them, that teacher really should have given them to you the same time as we got them for working so hard on that pas au deux by yourself."

"Well, I guess my dancing didn't really need work. It was more of the feelings that I have while I dance," I said, kind of explaining it. At least that's why she gave them to me.

"I see. Well, just put on your shoes, and I'll show you how to balance properly in them."

I smiled at her. "Then please teach me, Altezza-sensei." Then I obediently followed all of Altezza's directions, almost as if I was absorbing it all. Even though it was a little hard and made me sore when it was time to get back into my uniform, it was fun.

"Rein, Sophie and I have to do something today, so we can't walk home with you," Altezza said as the three of us were walking out of the classroom. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. If you're busy then it really don't be helped." They've got other things to do sometime and it's not like they're de-friending me or anything, so it should be fine.

Sophie looked confused though. "Ara? But I don't remember-"

Altezza quickly interrupted her and said, "Anyways, we need go now. Later Rein!" And so they disappear. Are they hiding something from me maybe? It feels lonely... just like before. I clenched my hand into a fist. I should stop thinking about this. I need to stop thinking about this, or it'll just proved that I haven't changed at all.

"Rein, are you walking home?" I looked up in the direction of the voice and saw Bright-san. "Do you want to walk home together?" He asked with his usual smile.

"Ah, sure. If it's not too much trouble." We walked back in a comfortable silence, but somehow I felt nervous. Oh right... I need to ask him about tutoring me. "Bright-san. Um... would you...well, um... " Why is this so hard to ask?

"What's the matter Rein?"

Okay, just say it in one breath and nothing will happen. "Ijustwantedtoknowifyou'lltutorme!" I took a deep breath after. I noticed that Bright-san was looking at me a little strangely. "Well, the thing is, my grades need some help and I don't want to take supplementary lessons, so can you tutor me sometime?"

"Sure. Why not just do it a couple times a week during lunch, since we're both normally busy after school?"

I smiled. "Sounds perfect! Ah, but if it becomes a bother to you then I can always find someone else to help me, so don't be hesitant to say anything."

"I think I'll be alright. Anyways, we're here at your house, now," Bright-san said pointing to my house. This time, the walk felt shorter than how it normally is. Maybe because I felt happy? But when I walk with Sophie and Altezza, I feel happy too... so it's weird. "I'll see you tomorrow Rein."

"Yeah. Later Bright-san," I said walking through my front door.

"So who was that boy?" Mother asked.

"He's a friend of mine," I said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Altezza's POV**

"Oh right, Onii-san." Onii-san looked up from his breakfast to me. "Do you mind tutoring Rein? Her grades haven't been that good lately."

"Oh that? Rein asked me about that yesterday when we walked home together. I already agreed, but I thought that you would have handled that, since your grades are good," he said. So it looks like that part of the plan worked. Note to self; make sure that Sophie is aware of the plans that I make, or else she'll be asking questions in front of Rein.

"I have little patience teaching someone subjects that I dislike, so I thought that you would be a better choice," I said quickly finishing up my breakfast. "Now then, shall we head off to school? We'll be late if we don't get started now."

"Just give me a minute and I'll catch up," he said.

Something's weird. "Have a safe trip, Ojou-sama," a maid said as I took my book bag from her. I thought that making the two of them walk together would cause some sort of spark, but nothing happened, maybe they don't have any feelings for each other at all? Then I remembered the way that Onii-san helped Rein out at his birthday party and Rein's dance. Onii-san never acts that way, he always acts calm and mature, and never threatens anyone. And I'm absolutely positive that I saw Onii-san's image that time when Rein was dancing her pas au deux, that has to mean something... right?

Suddenly a cheerful voice yelled out, "Altezza, good morning!" I turned around to see Rein.

"Good morning," I replied not as cheerfully back. "I heard that you walked home with Onii-san yesterday. Did you ask him to be your tutor?"

"Yep. I'm really glad that he said yes. I really need a tutor, so that all of my academic grades don't plummet to the point where I have to retake this grade." I don't think that could happen...but Rein always thinks about the worst conclusion possible. "But do you think I'm bothering him, Altezza? I mean, he's on the fencing team and he's on the student council isn't he?"

"Hm... I think he was just substituting for someone that one time. He never mentioned anything about joining to me." So he didn't mention anything else? Well, the only thing I can do now, is see if they can make things work out on their own. "I don't think that he minds at all." When Onii-san caught up to us, I said, "Really, what were you doing Onii-san? You said that you were going to be out in a minute."

"I just needed to find something." He turned to Rein, and smiling he said, "Good morning Rein."

"Good morning Bright-san," Rein said happily. Hm... that was a nice feeling there, but now they're not saying anything. Could I be a bother to them? But I can't suddenly leave without an excuse, it'd look too suspicious... I sighed in my mind. What to do about the two of them?

~Later~

"Altezza where are you going?" Sophie asked during break.

"I have to go return this book to the library. I'll be right back," I said walking through the classroom door. I sighed. Now what to do about Onii-san and Rein? I'm not forcing them to be together or anything, I just know that they both like each other, but they don't realize it.

"Excuse me Hotori-san." I turned my head to see Rein's twin. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It won't take long." What does she want with me? We're not exactly the best of friends or anything. "Please?"

"I guess." Fine smiled at me and at that moment, I realized that she and Rein really are alike even if it's just one aspect. They both have the same cheerful smile. "So what is it?"

"Um... you seem to be really good friends with Rein." I gave her a questioning look. "Can you tell me what I can do to make Rein happy? It's just that we don't hang out anymore and I know that she's purposely avoiding me, and I just want us to have our old relationship again."

So that's how it is. While Rein is afraid of being compared to her sister, Fine just wants them to have fun together just like before. "Is that really true?" She didn't say anything and gave me a shocked look in return. "You are really good at running and sports, and you're always in the top ten when it comes to test scores. Really, a lot of people think that you're amazing with your talents and nice personality but, did you never think that Rein wouldn't feel any different around you, when you achieved all of this?"

Instead of saying something to tell me that I'm wrong, she sighed, scoffed at herself, and said, "So that's how it is. I'm an idiot..."

Wait, I'm confused... "Does that mean you know how Rein feels?"

"Yeah, ever since we were kids, we've always been compared to each other. Rein probably doesn't remember though, since she was a little clueless on what others thought about her before, but she was always called really cute and like a little angel with all her helpfulness. I really hated how people said that I wasn't as cute or as helpful as her, so I tried changing, but I was being selfish, wasn't I?"

"I think that Rein wants to have fun and hang out with you too. But while you were changing yourself so that people could see that you both have good points, you were setting the goals too high for Rein to reach. You should watch Rein's dance sometime. I'll be taking my leave now," I said walking away.

"I'm sorry for bothering you and thank you for telling me that." Taiyou Fine, huh? She's an interesting person, maybe if things work out with her and Rein, we could become friends. If only people could stop instantly comparing siblings to each other, then this probably would have never happened.

"Altezza where have you been? Sophie said that you would be right back after going to the library," Rein said when I got back to the classroom.

"Sorry, I needed to go to the bathroom after that and the line was pretty long," I told her. I don't think that Rein wants to know that I was having a chat with Fine, she'll worry too much about what we were talking about. "Anyways, what did you need me for?"

"I heard that Sumizone-sensei is going to tell us who gets what part in the play," Rein said happily. "I hope that I get the part of the marionette."

"You probably will." Suddenly I realized something. Who's going to play the part of the lover? I know that some girls in class can probably impersonate a boy, but still... none of them that boy-ish. Maybe she'll just chose someone from that group of boys from before? Well, I'll just have to wait to see.

Time Skip(because I'm lazy)

"Okay, so many of you probably know that I'm giving you your parts. Whoever complains to me about something, need an actual reason besides 'it's not fair' or 'I'm better than she is'. I don't want to hear it. Everyone got a part fairly. If anyone bothers me like that, you won't get off easily." I noticed that almost everyone was moving away from fear. Okay, I know that Sumizone-sensei's a little... strange, but it's not like she can actually hurt us.

"Altezza, I'm so nervous! What if I don't get a part?" Rein said.

"Don't worry Rein. You got your pointe shoes when you tried out last time, so I'm sure that you got a good part," Sophie said smiling at Rein.

I nodded. "She's right, there would have been no reason to give you pointe shoes if you weren't going to be in the play."

"I just hope that I can get a part," Rein said starting to pace around with her hands clasped together like in prayer. Really Rein, when can you stop worrying so much?

"Taiyou-san, you're the marionette." Then Rein suddenly stopped pacing and stopped moving altogether. Well, she'll be happier about it later. "Hotori-san, you're going to be the fairy and Tacibana-san is going to be the prima dona," she said quickly. Yay for me then.

Tacibana-san... I looked over to the girl with pretty hazel hair and gold eyes. She did say that she takes after school lessons for ballet, so she should be good for the part of the prima dona. Sensei continued to give out parts, until someone asked, "Sensei, who's going to play the part of the lover? Is there going to be another audition for that part?"

"There is already someone who's going to play that part. Please come in here." Everyone turned towards the door when it opened. Onii-san? "Hotori Bright-san will be playing that part. Therefore, please get along with him, but if you try to 'get along' with him too much instead of practicing, I won't hesitant to drop you from your part and drop your grade." As expected of Sumizone-sensei to say that.

Bright didn't tell me anything about this at all. I know that he can dance, but I didn't expect him to be the one here. "So you're the one who's playing the part, Bright-san," Sophie said. "Well before you did take lessons with Altezza, so that's to be expected, but then why didn't you come when we were testing for our pointe shoes?"

"Oh, there was a competition back then, so I was focusing mainly on practicing for that," Onii-san explained. "My teacher that if I did this play, then my footwork would improve, so I decided to do it. Oh, and good job landing the part of the marionette Rein, I look forward to dancing with you."

"M-me too, Bright-san," Rein said smiling. Really, no matter how I look at her face, there's no denying that she is a girl in love. When will she realize this though?


	16. Chapter 16

**Rein's POV**

"Taiyou-san, your potion is strange. Why can't you let Hotori-san embrace you like you're lovers?" Sumizone-sensei said, stopping Bright-san and me. We're practicing the part where the man meets the marionette in her human form, and so we're basically suppose to look like a couple. But I can't! It's just too embarrassing! "Okay, it's useless to have you do love scenes right now. Hotori-san, Tacibana-san, you two should practice. Taiyou-san just practice when you met the fairy."

"Yes," I said walking over to where Altezza is. I just can't do a love scene at all... It's just too embarrassing! "Nee, Altezza what do you think?"

"You need your feet to cross over each other more gracefully," she said as she stood on her toes of one foot perfectly, not even showing the slightest sign of almost falling over. "Slowly and gracefully like you're hesitating that will look better for your role. Remember that you just became able to move due to the fairy."

"Oh, right," I said redoing my footwork as she said. It's hard to stand like that with pointe shoes. "Thank you for the advice Altezza, but that's not what I was talking about. "

"I know. You're worrying about what to do with Onii-san. Just try acting like you like him." That's not the problem either, the problem is that I DO LIKE HIM! And I don't know what I'm suppose to do about it. "Rein? You know, Onii-san won't mind if you act like a couple with him," Altezza said spinning.

"I just... I don't know. I can't act like a couple with someone who probably doesn't feel about me like that." Okay, now strangely bend my fingers as if I was having problems moving. "Can you act like that towards someone Altezza?"

"Actually, yes. In order to get out of arranged marriage meetings, Auler and I act like we're in love with each other from time to time," she said, waving her arms in a mystical manner. "He dislikes them as much as I do, so it works for both of us."

"Actually, I think that it he might be doing that because he actually like you too." I mean, the way that he looks at Altezza can really show that. "Maybe one day, you two can become a real couple and get married."

"Really? I practically grew up with him before he left for America, so I've never thought about him like that. But that's not the point right now. Now, you're playing the part of a marionette in love and you're in love with the same person who's in love with you. Wouldn't that mean that you're really happy?"

"I guess you're right... but it looks like I still don't really understand love that well," I said, sighing. "For now, I might as well just practice for the competition between the marionette and the prima dona . It is one of the harder dances." I need to try harder, or else I'll become a burden to everyone. I glanced over to Bright-san and Tachibana-san. They really act like they're a good couple... Or could it be that they actually like each other? Wait, maybe I'm just imagining things... Yeah, that's probably it...

"Bright-kun, you're very good at dancing. Did you learn when you were younger?"

"Just a little. But it's nothing compared to your experience, your dancing skills are truly amazing. As expected of someone who's had over years of practice," Bright-san said kindly. Wow... just their outward apperance really makes someone think that they've been going out for a while. I clutched my hands into fists. Seeing them like this, makes me feel uncomfortable...

"Rein? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... Ah, we should probably get changed, since this class period is almost over," I said heading over to the changing room. There's a feeling of turmoil going all throughout my chest just from seeing them together like that. What is it?

~Later~

"Rein, Rein!" I blinked and looked up. "What's wrong Rein? You're spacing out a lot today ever since ballet," Sophie said. "Is it because you're having trouble with your marionette part?"

"Well, yeah... I don't really understand how to act like a part of a couple, when I've never actually been a part of a couple. Honestly, couple stuff just doesn't make any sense for me. Do you think that you can give me some advice Sophie?"

"Hm... well I don't know too much either since I haven't been in that type of relationship either."

"So you don't know either Sophie." I sighed. "I think I'll go get some juice or something." The can of blueberry juice came out soon after I put a 100 yen coin in. I opened it and took a sip. Ahh... This is good. Now then, who can I ask about this?

"Rein?" I turned around.

"Shade." We stared at each other for a minute, no words passing, not even a since sound. Now that I think about it, since he and Fine have been going out for a while... wouldn't he be the perfect person to ask? "Hey Shade can you help me with something?"

After I explained everything, he said, "So you want to ask me about how it feels to be in a couple?" I nodded. "Well, I'm happy with Fine. We've always been happy since the beginning just with being with each other."

"Is that it? You two are just happy?"

"Rein, it's a happiness that can't really be expressed in words. Even though we don't show it most of the time, we're also supporting each other and helping each other. When you like someone, you'll be happy with them and when they smile and then you become more in love with them. Happiness is the main emotion when you're with someone that you like."

"I see..." Happiness. Is that it? I just need to be happy? But happy in what way?

"Looks like you're still a little confused. Why not ask Fine about it, to get a girl's opinion on it?" I didn't answer him. "You know Rein, Fine has already notice what you've been doing." I looked at him in shock. Since when did she figure out that I was avoiding her on purpose? "To be affected by what other people say, isn't your relationship with Fine stronger than that?"

"I don't know. The relationship you're thinking of was when we were 8, Shade we're already different than before." Our relationship is something that can't really be fixed. "Excuse me, Shade. I should get going, I'm sorry for bothering you," I said standing to walk away.

"I see. But just remember that she still cares for you, no matter what happens."

"I can't believe that." I sighed as soon as I was out of Shade's hearing distance. I can't believe that she still cares. If she cared, then why did she suddenly become smart and social? I don't understand what she's trying to do.

"Ah Rein, you're back," Altezza said holding a magazine. "I was thinking that maybe if you had a change of pace, you could be able to practice your part better, so why don't the three of us hang out this weekend?"

"Really? But, I'm sorry, I think that I should probably just practice my lines and dances. There's a lot for me to memorize, so I'd rather just spend my free time doing that," I said. "Maybe next time?"

Altezza and Sophie looked at each other. Finally Sophie said, "Next time then. I was really looking forward to it too~ But we can probably hang out a lot during summer."

"Oh right... I just remembered that summer was coming." I guess I forgot because of everything that was happening with ballet. But that just means that it's getting even closer to the deadline for the clothes test that Sumizone-sensei's having us do. I've thought up a couple of designs, but I'm not sure who should wear them...

"Rein. Don't forget that you have friends to help you out with stuff," Altezza said. "Remember to rely on us from time to time."

"Yeah, I know Altezza," I said smiling at her.

~Later~ (Sorry for all the time skips, I'm feeling lazy right now)

"Rein, can I borrow your English dictionary? I lent Kaori mine and she still hasn't given it back- Why are you sitting like that?" She asked staring at the way I was seated upside down on my bed. I didn't answer her as I was staring off into space. "Rein, is there something wrong?" Fine asked waving her hand in front of my face.

I sighed and sat up normally. "It's nothing. You can borrow my dictionary, it's the one with the white cover on my desk." What to do about my model... I need to pick someone soon so I can pick out the fabrics make the clothes.

"Oh thanks," Fine said getting the book. She was about to leave, but she didn't. "Hey Rein. Did you draw these?" She asked holding up one of my designs. I nodded. "They're really good! Do you think you can make something like this for me?" She actually wants something that I make? After seeing the look on my face, she quickly quiet down and her expression turned sad. "I mean... Are they for your design class?"

"Yeah. We need to make clothes for a project before the end of school," I explained simply. I wonder if I could be my own model? I'd probably get deducted points... I glanced at Fine who was still looking at my pictures. As much as I want to ask, she's probably too busy.

Fine remembered where she was and said," Sorry Rein. I must be bothering you. I'll just go." After the door closed, I got this really weird feeling in my chest, it wasn't anything like how I felt for Bright-san, this feeling is different. But it still stings in my chest just the same. For some reason, I want to go and talk to my sister. But I hate her, at least I think that I do...?


	17. Chapter 17

**Rein's POV**

Bright-san twirled me as I stood on my toes of one foot. Then we soon finished with me leaning into his chest. "At least you can dance a pas au deux with Hotori-san properly, but for some strange reason, you still can't act with him," Sumizone-sensei said to us as we parted from each other. Yeah... still not going to do that. It just feels wrong if I do that, because I don't think that Bright-san likes me that way and he could like someone else so...yeah.

"Well, we can probably think of something to do about that later," Bright-san said. "Right, Rein? Rein?"

"Ah, yes! I'll do my best." But I still don't understand. How to act... I've imagine how it would be if my crushes would treat me like a princess when I was in elementary school, but I've never really imagined how I would act. I was too 'in love' with the person.

"It's good to have a change in pace from time to time and not always continuously practice. Maybe this would work better if you two actually went on a date..."

"Um... I still don't remember all of my lines yet, so I think that's impossible for right now." What is Sumizone-sensei thinking? But since this play helps with the funds for the class, I guess she really wants this to be a success. Still, she doesn't really have the position to say that we should go on a date.

"I haven't memorize a few of my lines either. Maybe we should practice sometime together," Bright-san offered.

"Maybe... but most of the lines that I need to practice are with Altezza," I said. Why am I lying? Is it because I'm afraid to be alone with him or something? Wait, that's exactly it. Seriously, what's wrong with me? "But if you have any parts that you can't remember, you can ask for help. We could do it after tutoring," My mouth said.

Mouth what are you saying? "Yeah that's a good idea. When do you want to start our tutoring lessons anyways?"

"Um... Whenever you're free, I guess," I said. "It's no use if my tutor isn't there and my schedule can be changed pretty easily for lunches."

"Then why not start tomorrow?" Bright-san suggested. "I heard that you, Sophie and Altezza were planning on practicing some of the dances and I need to check in with my fencing teacher to let him know that I'm not slacking off."

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds perfect." How did he know that Altezza, Sophie and I were planning on practicing for the dances, we only decided on that like 15 minutes ago! But since we're all in the same room, I guess it should be that weird.

"Great, then I'll see you in the library when lunch starts?"

"Yeah. It sounds great," I said walking back to Altezza and Sophie like a calm person, which I am not. I really don't know why I'm feeling so worked up about this, I mean, it's just studying together... but then some people would consider it as a study _date. _No, no, no, what are you thinking Rein? Bright-san is just helping you get your grades up, that's it. There's no way that this would be considered a date.

Then, almost instantly, Sophie said, "So you're going on a lunch date with Bright-san?"

"What? No, no no and no," I said shaking my head and moving my hands in the universal way that meant no. "He's just going to help me get my grades up, and that's it. It's just studying together."

"Ah, so it's a study date!"

Before I could say anything, Altezza hit Sophie on the head lightly. "Sophie, Onii-san is just going to show Rein how to do some problems that she doesn't understand. That's it. Don't get too carried away with your thoughts, it's rude." Thank you, Altezza. "And of course, later Rein is going to tell us everything that happens after."

Huh? "Altezza, please not you too." Please spare me...

"Don't worry Rein, we're not going to ask for every single detail, just a few details."

"Altezza!"

**~Later~Bright's~ POV~**

The bell rang to signal the start of lunch. "Bright-san, I'll meet you in the library, in a few minutes. I need to get something first. I'll be there soon," Rein said to me before hurrying out of the classroom. I wonder where she's going? Well, it's doesn't matter. I should probably head over to the library, where was that again? I'm pretty sure it was in the west corridor...

"Excuse me, Hotori Bright-san." I turned towards the familiar voice and met a pair of ruby eyes. Rein's twin... She cheerfully smiled at me and said, "Can I ask you something? It'll only take a second, I promise."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you knew when the play is. You know, the one that the ballet and design students are doing? I heard that you were the male lead, so I thought that you would be the best person to ask." Me? But what about Rein?

Still I answered her, "Oh, it's in 2 weeks from now and it'll start at 4. It's only 350 yen to get in."

"Okay, thank you for telling me that, I didn't even know anything about the price either," she said jotting it down in her small notebook. "I'm sorry for bothering you," she said slightly bowing. "I'll think of some way to repay you later."

"Why couldn't you have asked Rein for that information? She is one of the main characters of the play after all. I'm sure she could have told you earlier about this."

She suddenly smiled. It was almost creepy, since her tone was sad as she said, "She could have, but she probably doesn't want to see me there." Wouldn't she though? It's always good to have some support from your family whenever you perform right? "I ruined our relationship to the point where she can't even stand to look at me. Maybe I shouldn't even go to play."

"Excuse me for saying this, but I'm sure that she wants you to come. You two are siblings after all. Maybe if you come, then Rein will think that you're supporting her in what she wants to do and it might fix your relationship, or am I just being naive?"

"Bright-san you're a very nice person. No wonder she likes you so much. I probably shouldn't say this, but she likes you a lot, that girl." Her smile became more natural, like Rein's. "You two would make a very nice couple. Ah, I should get going. Sorry for bothering you."

Is she talking about me and Rein? Rein likes me? "Bright-san, I'm sorry that I took so long." Rein said, suddenly in front of me. Wait, how did I get to the library? "Here, chose one." She held two drinks out in front of me. "There's orange and blueberry."

"Then I'll take orange," I said taking the can from her. "Thank you. Now shall we get started? Tell me what you have trouble with."

"Well, I have problems with math, science, and history. Mainly it's math, because I don't understand what formulas to use. For science and history, I have problems trying to memorize everything. I'm really hopeless aren't I?"

"No, not at all. It's pretty common for people to have difficulty remembering things, but I find that if you keep writing what you can't remember down several times, it helps with remembering them for later. Then as for math, you just have to look at things logically to know what formulas and methods you should use," I explained to her.

"That makes sense. Then I'll ask you what to do when I really don't understand it." She silently worked, occasionally muttering to herself. I like Rein as a friend, but anything more would be troublesome, for her more than me. Rein's too good of a friend for me to ruin her life. She would have to go through a lot if we were to get together. "Bright-san, can you check these problems for me?"

"Of course, let me see." After a couple of problems I said,"Rein, you keep making the same mistake here. Instead of separating the figure into different shapes, you need to put it as a whole and try to find the surface area of that."

"Eh? Okay... but how do I do that then?"

"Oh it's like this, just look at the base that you have and after that..." Slowly Rein understood. "After doing more of these problems, you'll be able to get the hand of it."

"Thanks for explaining it to me, Bright-san. I think I'll be able to understand the rest of my math homework tonight. And then for the other subjects, I'll be studying and reviewing all of the terms and other things. All that's left tonight is my design then..."

"Ah, do you mean your design for ballet? Altezza said that she was going to make an outfit for me. Who are you making yours for Rein?"

"Um... I haven't decided that yet..." Rein? "I've thought about a lot of designs, but there isn't one that suits anyone I know." She seems troubled...

"Then can I see them?" Rein looked up at me in confusion. "Maybe if I see them, I can think of someone who they would be suited for." Rein nodded and handed me her sketchbook. I opened it to see several designs. They don't certainly look like anything that a boy would wear. Shorts and comfortable shirts. So basically it's going for a more tomboy-ish look...

"What do you think about them Bright-san?"

"They've good. You always try to make it so that the clothes are comfortable for the wearer. I would see a sporty girl wearing something like this."

"A sporty girl?" Something in her voice was telling me that something was wrong. "Looks like I need to redo my designs then. I don't know anyone well enough to ask them to model for me. Do you think that Altezza would model my clothes for me?" Why is she lying?

"Why not your sister?"

All of a sudden, she looked afraid. She faked a smile and said, "Fine's probably too busy and she wouldn't be interested in modeling clothes that I designed. Besides, she's not really the kind of person who enjoys dressing up. I already know this, so it would be rude to ask her."

"Really? But it seems that your sister wants to hang out with you. Ah, I'm sorry, please ignore me. It was rude to say anything about your situation, when I don't know anything." I really need to keep my mouth shut. I looked at her expression, that was strange. Great, now I've made her feel awkward around me.

Her voice became quieter, and I think I see her shaking from fear. "Did Fine talk to you? Like recently, not the first time you actually met her...did she?"

Just calmly tell her the truth. "She wanted to know when the play's going to be."

"Oh, so that's it." She sighed in relief. "I'm sorry for actual so weird all of a sudden, it's just that... I really, _really _don't like it when she's around. She always has some friends around her, and those people will probably be comparing us again and, I just hate it."

"She was alone when she talked to me."

"What... What did you say that she should do about this situation?"

"I told her that she should go, to support you. I know it wasn't my place to say that, but I don't think that you should just be ignoring her, if you two just talk it out, then maybe it could be the starting point for a clean slate. And, again not really my place, but when I first met your sister, I thought that she looked happy to have a sister like you."

"Who would..." She closed her eyes for a minute. "It's rude of me to get you involved with something as troublesome as this. Besides, I'm the one who allowed our relationship to remain broken. It's already too late, to try to repair it. I don't have the strength to be around her either, because of the words of others."

It's unnatural for her to not be smiling. Rein is a very bright and cheerful girl, so it's weird... I want to see her smiling. "Rein, have you and your sister ever been told that you're alike?"

"Nope, never. We're different down to our personality, so there's no reason why someone would say that."

"But you two have the same beautiful smile. Since you have such a beautiful smile, it would be a waste for you not to smile. Your sister, is not you, so why do you concern yourself with those words? What other people say, doesn't matter, because they're just being idiots. No two people can be completely alike. You're shining the most when you're yourself. Come on Rein, smile." I smiled at her.

"Bright-san, you always know just what to say to a girl, it's amazing." She gave me a small smile back. "Thanks for everything today."

"What are friends for?" Suddenly, something in my chest ached a bit. Friends... is that really all I want to be with her? Maybe what Fine said was true, I think I'm falling for Rein. Maybe I should ask Altezza about this?

"Idiot Onii-san, of course you like her," she said, later that night while we were doing homework together. "Sheesh, I knew that Rein was going to be slow in realizing this stuff, but I didn't know that you would be oblivious to your feelings too."

"Altezza, how long _have _you known?" And here I thought that I understood what Altezza was thinking the best.

"No comment," she said bluntly. "So what are you going to do now that you know how you feel about Rein? And please don't tell me you're going to wait it off until you get to know her better or something. I know how you have to think all logically when it comes to going out with someone, but it's ridiculous. You like her, isn't that enough?"

"Well, I know things about her, but..."

"Now you're just making excuses. Just go for it. The play's next week and Sumizone-sensei told you guys to make up your own ending right? Use that."

"Thanks for your help Altezza," I said as I dialed someone's number.


	18. Chapter 18

**Moon: Hi everyone! Sorry if it's sudden but this is the last chapter. I'm also sorry for not writing the entire play in. I might put it in as an extra chapter one day, but for right now, I just put in the beginning and the end. Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if it's rushed. I don't own FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rein's POV<strong>

I looked at the ballet outfit. The top was pure white with blue ribbon straps, while the skirt was a mixture of blue and white strands of cloth. "Wah! Can I really wear something this beautiful?" I asked turning towards Sumizone-sensei. "Are you really sure?"

"Would I be handing it to you if you couldn't wear it? Now hurry up and get dressed, the play's in 20 minutes, and you need your hair to be up too," Sumizone-sensei said. "Hey, are the props ready yet?" This is a really big deal isn't it... What should I do? I'm getting nervous, what if I forget about my steps, or my lines and I mess up the entire play?

"Rein, you look like you're freaking out," Altezza said suddenly appearing in her costume. A spring green ballet dress with large silver wings on her back. "Just take a deep breath, count backwards from 10 and act like it's one of our practices."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 10...9..8..7..6..5..4- 1. "I feel much better now, thanks Altezza."

"Good, now hurry up and change. Sophie still needs to put your hair up in a bun." I nodded and went into the empty changing room. I sighed. I can do this. I've practiced a lot. Remember Rein, you're a marionette that fell in love with a human right now. It'll be alright.

"That dress suits you perfectly Rein!" Sophie said, smiling at me. "Come over here and I'll do your hair." I sat down on the stool that was in front of Sophie. Quickly, she put my hair up into a tight and elegant bun. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's perfect Sophie. Thank you." Then I saw Altezza and Bright-san. He was wearing a prince like outfit...it really suits him... Suddenly I felt my face heating up. "Wow, as expected of Bright-san, the prince image really suits you."

"Thank you, Rein. You look very cute as well," he said smiling at me. Then my face got even hotter. But I'm so happy that Bright-can called me cute~! I wonder if it's okay for me to say that he likes me back? He was even more nicer than normal that time he tutored me and he said that my smile was beautiful. Is it okay for me to try to confess now?

"Bright-kun! Sumizone-sensei's been calling you for a while now," Tachibana-san said. "Hurry up, she's already stressed out. We shouldn't try to make her more stressed."

"I got it. See you guys later," he said, running off with Tachibana-san. That's right... he and Tachibana-san have been really close lately because of the play. They won't even tell me anything about the ending either, so I guess it's going to be that the man falls in love with the prima dona. Well, I guess that's only to be expected, since the man first loved the prima dona in the story.

"Rein, what are you spacing out for?" Eh? "The play's already starting." The light was shining on the narrator and she began to recite her lines.

The narrator spoke out first. "Shall I tell you a story? This is the true story of a prima dona. Tachibana-san danced in using the pas de bourrée. As she elegantly danced, the narrator continued. She was a wonderful dancer that everyone fell in love with. One man in particular caught her eye. The only one who could dance on the same level as her. Then Bright-san danced onto the stage in a similar way. Wow... They really do look good together, even better than last time, while I'm just...

"Taiyou-san! If you have time to space out, then you should be able to run out on stage!"

"Eh? Sumizone-sensei?" How long have I been spacing out again?

"It's already your cue. Hurry!" The curtains were closed and I ran out on stage and dropped to the floor like a doll would. You're a puppet right now, Rein. The only thing that's causing you to live is your desire to be with the one that you love most.

"However there was another, who fell in love with the man." The light was bright on me as the narrator continued to talk. "You see, there was a doll maker who was captured by the prima dona's beautiful dance and as thanks for showing him a wonderful dance, he gave her this lovely marionette. The marionette had grown feelings for the man, but could not talk or move according to her own will. That is, until someone heard her pleads to be with the man."

I heard a magical giggling. "Nee, stand up and tell me what you desire." Altezza came out as though she was floating on air. Wow... pointe shoes are amazing. "Please stand and tell me what you desire." Slowly, as though hesitating, I stood up and walked towards Altezza with the steps that Tachibana-san first went in on stage with. "Yes, you're doing very good."

I crooked my head a little. "What do you want from me?"

"I heard it, your pleads to be with that man. You must really love him, to be able to have a conscious." I acted shocked. "Shall I grant your wish to become human?"

"Then what do you want in return from me?'

"Ah, smart child." Altezza stroked her chin with a thoughtful expression. "Let's see... Show me a dance more beautiful than that prima dona's. If you can do that, then that means that you deserve to be a human and live alongside that person that you love so much."

"Really? Will you really let me be a human if I met that condition?"

"Yes. If you can dance something more beautifully than the prima dona that you were made in the image of, I will grant you the right to be human. That is enough to prove that you were meant to be a human instead of a marionette."

"How long will I have?"

"I'll let you know when that time comes. Enjoy your time while it lasts," she said blowing glitter from her hands. Ah, it got in my eyes! Even though I told Altezza not to have so much in the first place. "Don't forget our deal."

The curtains closed again. Need to go backstage and wait for my cue again. This time, I'll actually be dancing in front of a crowd with pointe shoes. It's okay, I'm not scared. Even if people are still comparing me to Fine during this, I will show them that I'm not my sister. Taiyou-san. It's time for you to dance."

"Got it. I'll do my best." I took a deep breath. The music changed and I danced out onto the stage. To love someone, that is the purpose of this dance. Love doesn't only have elegance and beauty, it has many hardships and can sometimes become corrupted. But its a very precious thing. I can feel the marionette's feelings as I'm dancing this, even though this isn't a true story, I can still feel it, someone had once put their heart into this dance before and it still lives on.

The music stopped and I heard people on stage complimenting my dance. Then Bright-san walked out to me. "That was very beautiful," he said taking my hands. Don't act so nervous!

"Really? Do you really think so?"

"Yes. You're a wonderful dancer," Bright-san said smiling at me. I smiled back at him. Just relax and remember the lines.

When I went backstage again, I sat on a stool, slightly tired. Just a little longer. "Now there will be a short break. Take this time to stretch and wake up your legs," Sumizone-sensei said. "We'll be starting again in 20 minutes." Let's see, since I have 20 minutes, I could go rehearse my lines... but I still need to figure out what the ending's going to be. Yosh, I'll go ask Tachibana-san and Bright-san!

I started looking around the stage and finally found them but... they were hugging each other, like a couple. "So have you told her yet?"

"Not yet. I've been putting it off for a bit. I wanted to surprise her with the ending. She doesn't need to know just yet," Bright-san said. I don't really know why, but I just ran away from the scene. Somehow...when Bright-san said that, it made me feel unnecessary, like I didn't need to be there. Just like before with Fine. No one wanted me there...

**Fine's POV**

"Rein was really good, wasn't she Shade?"

"Yeah, but don't forget that there's still more to the play. Make sure that you pay attention until the end for Rein's sake."

"Of course." Rein was a really pretty marionette and this story seems like something that she would fall in love I saw something rush pass me. Was that...Rein? Why would she be running though? She was crying too... "Shade, I'll be right back, I have to go do something."

"I got it. Use this chance wisely," Shade said, patting me on my head. I smiled at him in thanks then ran off. Where would I go if I was Rein? Ah, the backyard garden! I ran there as fast as I could, and saw Rein into ball formation.

"Rein?" I got on my knees and poked her. "Rein? Come on, Rein? What's wrong?"

"Go away."

"You know that I won't until you tell me. Come on, tell me what's wrong. To be depressed and out here on a day like this, something has to be wrong." I sighed a little. "Does it have something to do with Hotori-kun?" She twitched a little. Looks like I'm right. "He's really a nice person, so he wouldn't reject you without telling you a reason."

"That's not it! Fine, you're so annoying, just leave me alone!"

"But it does have to do with Hotori-kun doesn't it?"

"What does any of this have to do with you?" Accidentally hit a nerve again...

"Because you're my sister. I want you to be happy." Rein didn't say anything. I guess I can continue. "You know Rein, you're a very necessary existence. Altezza-san, Sophie-san, Hotori-kun, Shade, Mom, Dad, and I all need your existence. I'm really sorry that I couldn't do anything to stop what other people said about you, but I knew that what they said wasn't true."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"All this time I've wanted to apologize, but there's never been a good chance. You've... always ignored me for a long time, so I thought that you would actually listen this time. Also, you looked down, so I thought that you needed to hear this. Hotori-kun is a good person, that's why he definitely wouldn't hurt you."

"You don't know. Anything could happen."

"But when you two were onstage, I could tell. He really seems to like you. His movements were much gentler when he was embracing you compared to everyone else. It really made me think that you two were an actual couple." I smiled. "If you like him, then don't just think about what it would be like to be with him, confess your feelings and I'm sure it'll go well."

Rein stood up. "I need to go back on stage before I get yelled at by my teacher. As thanks... I'll make you an outfit, but you have to model it for my class."

"It's a deal."

"And, I'm sorry for ignoring you," she said with an apologetic smile. "Thank you for coming to support me for my play." Then she ran off. I smiled even bigger. I'm so happy that I've finally gotten things straightened out with Rein.

"You look happy." I turn towards Shade and nodded. "Then let's hurry, we still need to watch Rein's final dance."

**Rein's POV**

Almost there- "Where were you?" SUMIZONE-SENSEI! "I told you not to wander around and yet you wandered around! That guy really should have just told you what the ending was to begin with. Sheesh... You need a touch up, hold still." Then within seconds, my hair was pinned the exact way Sophie did it and light make up decorated my face.

"Thank you very much." Wait, the ending? She should know how it ends, Bright-san and Tachibana-san needed her approval for the ending after all. "Sumizone-sensei, what _is _the ending for the play anyways? No one told me yet."

"The ending is that the prima dona gives up on the man. The man gives his humanity to the fairy to give to the marionette and the fairy was so touched, that she allowed the two lovers to be together. Hotori-san said that it had to be this ending no matter what...but now I see why." Did he really say that this was the ending? "Hurry up and go. Altezza-san's going to explain what you're going to do."

"Ah... yes!"

"Rein, where were you? We were worried," Altezza said as soon as I saw her.

"I'm sorry. But I did find someone who would be my model for class. I can finally start making my design," I said cheerfully. "But first things first, what do I do for the ending? I already heard what it was going to be about."

"Oh well, you just improvise for the lines. Then as for the dance, Onii-san wants you to use the same dance that you did for our pointe shoes test." Eh? I know that technically it's a pas au deux, meaning it's for couples, but I danced alone for that! I have no idea how to dance with a partner for that, what is Bright-san thinking? "Just try to think what a girl in love would do. You are a girl in love aren't you?"

I slowly nodded as I said, "Yes, yes I am."

"Good luck on confessing, try not to do anything stupid." I actually don't even know when I plan on- "Oh, there's your cue. Hurry and go out."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I gracefully walked out onto the stage. I don't think Bright-san will speak first, so I will. "I heard about what you done for me. Thank you very much for that."

Bright-san stepped closer to me. "Then does that mean that you know what I said?" I nodded. "So? Will you accept my feelings for you?"

"No. Not until I heard it from your own mouth," I said, somewhat playfully. "What were they again?"

"I am in love with you and only you, ever since the first time that I saw your dance. A dance only someone like you could do. It was beautiful, and full of life. I really am in love with you; is there any way that you can return my feelings?" These lines... they can be applied to the play, but at the same time, it can also relate to the first time that

"I am still a small child, despite my appearance. I don't understand emotion very well, but there is only one way that I know how to express my feelings, even if I don't know them that well myself." I twirled my hands over my head and then held them out in front of Bright-san. "Will you dance with me?"

He took my hand. "I would be honored to." Then we starting dancing. It was just like Ahiru's dance with the Prince. This pas au deux... I can feel so much emotion from it. But it's not just my feelings alone. Somehow, I can feel Bright-san's emotions too. The feeling of wanted to support and watch over someone... wanting to be by their side and close. This is how Bright-san feels right now? Soon the dance ended and everyone was clapping. Looks like everyone manged to figure out the the marionette said yes.

Sumizone-sensei came out and thanked everyone for coming. "Now we'll have everyone come out for one last bow." After the bow, everyone heading to the dressing room.

I was about to go but a voice stopped me. "Taiyou-san." I turned to see Tachibana-san. "That was a beautiful dance."

"Thank you. I liked your dance as well...Is there anything else?"

"I just thought that you would like to know that Bright-kun really tried hard for that last dance. And that earlier, we were talking about the ending, then I tripped. I have no romantic feelings towards him whatsoever though. I'm sorry if I caused any confusion," she said with an apologetic smile.

So that's what that was... "Um... no problem. It wasn't on purpose and it didn't bother me at all."

"You two are a good match." She just smiled at me then walked out.

I sighed a little. Looks like everyone's expecting me to confess soon. I know that I like Bright-san, and there's a good chance that he likes me back, but I'm just scared. It's not definite that he likes me and- "Rein, would you like you walk home together?"

"Sure, if I'm not too much of a bother." We walked in silence. Should I just take a chance and go for it, or should I just wait until he confesses first, or...what am I suppose to do now?

"Rein. You know, what I said in that last part of the play, I meant it." Which part is he talking about? "The part where I said I'm in love with you. I said that, because it seemed to fit the play better than I think I like you." Eh? Does that mean...

"Bright-san, is that true." He nodded at me. "I'm so happy! I like you too." Ah...WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? REIN, AM I STUPID? Wait... there is no point for me to be yelling at myself right now. "Bright-san, by that-"

"More than a friend?" I nodded, with my face getting warmer by the second. "Good, because that's exactly what I meant to say to you," he said kissing my forehead. I blushed even more. "Can we can start going out? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah... we can." I feel... like dancing. My heart wants me to do something. "Hey Bright-san, can you come with me for a second? I have something that I want to show you. Let's go." I took his hand and lead him to a nearby park where no one was. I set down my bag, then took a deep breath. I started to dance.

All of my feelings felt like they came out. All of them, the happy and the sad. For this semester, a lot happened. I made new friends, I found someone that I like, and I made up with my sister. I've changed a lot too, not only with my dance and design skills, but I feel like I have more confidence. I want to show everyone something beautiful. A dance that only I could show them. Bright-san clapped his hands. "That was really beautiful Rein."

"Thank you. It's because of you, Altezza, Sophie, and Fine, that I could dance like this. One day, I'll show you all something even more beautiful. As thanks for everything."

"I'm already getting excited for it. What will you call that dance?"

"A name?" Since I just started thinking about it, I don't really know. What would be a good name...? "Hm...for now I'll just call it the dance of myself. I'll think of a better name when it's done"

"It'll be a good name for now. I'm sure that Altezza, Sophie, and your sister will be excited to hear about it."

"I hope so," I said smiling. "Thank you for finding me that day Bright-san." That day, everything started and everything has become so much brighter to me. "I'm really glad that I met you."

Bright-san came closer to me. I thought that he was going to kiss my forehead again, but this time he kissed me on the lips! It was sweet, and sudden. Who knew Bright-san was like this? I went in a faze, but then came back when he started talking. "Me too. I'm glad that I met you, Rein." Then I smiled at him. I'm glad that he found me.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: So that's the end. Wasn't it cute?<strong>

**Bright: What are you making me do?  
><strong>

**Moon: Eh? I thought this was what you wanted. I distinctly remember you asking me for this type of ending. But the version you wanted was so much more mature, and you keep insisting that there would be _that _and_ this _and_ even that!_  
><strong>

**Bright: I don't remember having that conversation! Stop giving readers the wrong idea!  
><strong>

**Moon: No. Anyways, thanks for all of your support. Look forward to my next story. **

**Bright: This conversation is _not over.__  
><em>**

**Moon: Too bad, now it is! Later everyone!  
><strong>


End file.
